


Tricks of Fate

by ShipersAnonymous



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, F/M, Married Barry Allen/Iris West, West-Allen Family (The Flash TV 2014) Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 42,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipersAnonymous/pseuds/ShipersAnonymous
Summary: Two souls that had never met, brought together by an unexpected guest and bound together by an inexplicable force. Some things in life cannot be explained, they're simply tricks of fate.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter  1

[Barry]

I stared down at the soup of letters on my desk, my head beginning to give into the oh so familiar pounding. "I give up." I said to myself before I plugged in my headphones, turned off the lights and made my way to my bed. 

"Guess it's you and me West." I announced, speaking to no one in particular. Well, not no one in particular.... I was speaking to her. The person who's voice had lulled me to sleep almost every night for six years. I stumbled upon her while I was looking for an audio book during my first year in high school. The first time I heard her voice I was struck with awe. Each word she uttered made my heart flutter and every breath sent shivers down my spine. She sounded nothing short of perfect. 

"I'm going crazy." I told my self, and it was true. She was driving me crazy. My emotions towards her were nothing short of a full fledged crush... And the only thing I knew about her was that she went by the name West and read some of my favourite books.

 

Placing my headphones over my head, I made myself comfortable in bed, it was a winter night and the weather outside was like something out of a horror movie. The hail, like a drummer, pounded away at the roof; melting away the tension in my body and replacing it with a tidal wave of calm. I turned my volume up all the way and let myself go as she consumed my heart and soul with every syllable... 

 

 

[Iris]

 

" _Baylor watched her turn around, the world seemed to stop and all the lights in the room dimmed in comparison to her smile. Her eyes were unlike anything he had ever scene before, they were a window to the glow that resided within her. The more he looked at them, the brighter it became and the deeper he fell."_

 

H. R. sliced his throat with his hand, telling me that, that was a rap. I took of the headset and closed my copy of _Johnny's Hill_ before stepping out of the recording booth. 

"Sensational. Nothing short of perfect, as always." he told me. I smiled at him and said, 

"You have to say that, you're my agent." As dramatically as only he can be, he placed his hand on his heart and pretended to be hurt.

"The man speaks the truth. That was amazing Iris." Cisco backed him up.

"Thanks Cisco." I smiled 

"Well I have to go. Holidays are over and I hear that the second year of university might just be tougher than the first."

"We won't keep you here any longer then, because you, my dear, are history in the making." H. R. proclaimed before moving towards me and hugging me.

"Thanks H. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

 

I walked out of the studio and made my way to my car. A fierce storm seemed to be brewing and I didn't want to be caught in the midst of it all. Unfortunately the rain started as I drove home, gigantic droplets of water spattered on my wind screen, robbing me of my vision. A sigh of relief escaped my lips when I made it back home safely. Taking the elevator to my third floor, one bedroom, flat; I pictured my self relaxing in a steaming tub, letting the aromatherapy-oil-infused water take away every bit of negative energy I had from the day. The lift rang as it stopped on my floor and I made my way to the door. As I was trying to unlock it the door next to mine opened and out walked Eddie, in all his shirtless, blonde glory. I chuckled, the man never seemed to feel cold. 

"Ms. West." he greeted with a nod of his head, droplets of water bouncing off from a shower he no doubt just had. 

"Good evening Mr. Thawne. It's a little chilli tonight, you might consider a sweater. Or at least a shirt." I warned.

"I have a better plan to keep me warm." he said and I could feel his gaze burning through me as he looked me up and down. I cleared my throat, ignoring the sudden rise in temperature and asked "Can I help you with anything? Or did you find out about my secret fetish for shirtless hellos?"

I could see him smiling from the corner of my eye before he answered

"I just wanted to get the paper."

 

_Yeah right, you couldn't have gotten it when you came in from work?_  I thought. The door unlocked and for the first time since we started having this conversation, (besides when I stole little glimpses of him, cause you know, I'm not blind), I turned to face him.

 "Well I hope you enjoy your evening read, be a dear and clip me some coupons." I said before winking and moving on inside.

 

[Barry] 

 

A bright flash of lightning woke me up from a nightmare. The last thing I remembered was a horrible scream. Drenched in sweat and with my heart still aching, I got out of bed and made my way to the kitchen. I got a glass of water and took small, calming sips while I stared blankly out the window. Without warning, the clouds broke apart with a blinding yellow light. It was unlike any explosion I'd ever scene and without thinking I ran outside to see what was happening.

 

 The light seemed to be moving closer, getting brighter the closer it got. I was paralysed in that rain, mesmerised by the light. It got too bright to bare and I closed my eyes. A sence of total calm came over me and I passed out. When I woke up the next morning I was on a hospital bed and my mom was crying in my dad's arms. 

"Barry, thank heavens." she sobbed when she noticed I was awake. 

"I thought I'd lost you, my beautiful boy." she sat on the bed next to me and, stroked my cheek gently. 

"Mom, dad, what happened? Why am I here?" I asked feeling very confused.

"We were hoping you could tell us Barry." my dad answered. 

"Your mom found you outside, unconscious and soaking wet on the floor."

 

"I... I... I don't remember what happened." I answered. 

 

[Iris] 

 

The rain had turned to hail and the wind grew wilder by the minute. The apartment was freezing so I turned on the heat and made my way to the bathroom for a quick shower. As tired as I was I ran the risk of falling asleep in the tub. I sat on the window seat by my bedroom while I dried my hair and looked onto the orange lit street. The rain made everything outside look like a painting on water and my eyes struggled to focus on any single aspect of the street for too long. I watched as the rain drops made patterns on my window and without realising it I drifted off to sleep. 

 

I was awakened by a bright flash of light followed by an ear piercing scream and a loud crash. I looked out the window, my heart racing and noticed something on the floor. I opened the window to get a better look and realised that it was a person. A little person. My chest tightened suddenly and I felt a tug at my heart. I felt drawn to who ever it was. 

 

Without thinking I stormed out of the flat and ran down the stairs. The poor thing wouldn't last the night out there. Not caring that I was getting soaked through, I ran across the street and kneeled in front of the poor unconscious child. She had been knocked out cold and blood ran with the rain from her head. 

"You poor baby. Let's get you warm." I said placing my arm slowly underneath her head and readying myself to carry her.

 

"Here, let me help." came Eddie's voice from behind me. He must have heard me dashing out of my apartment. He held an umbrella over us, which I took from him so that he could help me carry the little girl upstairs.

He placed her on my sofa then checked to see if we needed anything else before leaving. I thanked him, hurriedly at the door before turning my attention back onto the child. I looked down at her as I cleaned her head wound, she was the most beautiful little girl I'd ever laid eyes on. 

"Don't worry my angel, I'll take care of you." I whispered. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

[Barry] 

 

I remembered going to bed, she was there in my ear, as always, and after that it was all blank. I couldn't remember anything from that point forward. No matter how hard I tried to remember I couldn't seem to break through the fog in my mind. After the thousandth try I gave up trying and drifted off to sleep. The doctor was keeping me in over night. She did a CAT scan on me to make sure the black out wasn't the result of a concussion, but as she said, 

"Everything looks perfectly normal." 

 

I heard her in my dreams, West. It wasn't enough that I was fantasising about her in real life, now I heard her in my dreams? The only problem is I could never conjure a face to match the voice. Nothing in my wildest dreams seemed worthy of a voice like hers. Everything I imagined was too mundane, too common. She sounded breath taking, like something an artist would piece together one warm full mooned night. 

 

I pictured my self as the artist, sculpting her perfection out of clay. 

_Gosh snap out of it Barry_!

I felt something stir and opened my eyes lazily as I woke up. The sun was dimming, announcing that it was late afternoon. I took in my surroundings before turning my attentions to the reason I woke up. Laying on my right arm, snuggled up to my side was a little girl. She had long ebony curls and her skin was a radiant caramel colour. Her cheek bones were cushioned by the most voluptuous cheeks and her closed eyes were rimmed with long black eyelashes. Her tiny full lips smiled as she made herself comfortable beside me. 

 

I stared down at her for what felt like hours. She was so beautiful, so innocent. I felt drawn to her. Like she was a part of me that I had been waiting to find. I wanted to protect her at all costs and make sure that smile never left her face. Before I could register what I was doing I brought my left arm over and hugged her closer to me than kissed her gently on the forehead. 

"Sleep tight little one. Later I'll help you find your mommy and daddy." I whispered, before placing my cheek on her head and joining her in sleep. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

[Iris]

After bathing the little girl and tending to her surprisingly small head wound I took her to my room and laid down with her. The emotions coursing through me as I watched her sleep were frighteningly confusing. I'd never scene her before and yet here I was, too scared to sleep in case I woke up and this was all a dream. Then I'd never see her again. I layed on my side and just watched as her chest rose and fell. Rose and fell. Rose and fell.

In one natural and fluid motion I reached out and stroked her dark curls gently, before letting the back of my hand slide down her adorably chubby cheeks. She turned her head towards my touch, her reaction making the moment endearing. Her eyes began to flutter and when she opened them I felt my heart dissolve into nothing, replaced only by my need to keep her safe. She stared at me with gentle orbs of golden honey. Small but full of expression. Her baby lips then opened and she whispered   
"Mommy."

"Shhh." I told her, stroking her cheek yet again.   
"Get some sleep. I'll help you find your mommy tomorrow. OK?"   
She nodded, her eyes never leaving mine, before she came closer to me and curled into a ball at my side. She fit like she was ment to be there. Like we were made for each other, two parts of a whole. I hugged her sleeping figure closer to my chest and the proximity gave me the comfort I needed to fall asleep.

The next morning when I woke up I found her laying with her head on my chest. I looked at the time and realised that I'd over slept.  
* _Guess I'm skipping the first day of school._ * I thought. Not that I wouldn't have made it for my afternoon classes, but the little sleeping figure beside me needed my attention a little more than news writing formats.   
I decided to get up and make us some breakfast, I had a feeling she might like pancakes, but, then again, who doesn't like pancakes?

Carefully, so as not to wake her up, I got out of bed and made my way into the kitchen. As I got the ingredients out of their respective resting places I started humming a little tune to myself. That's when I realised that my throat was scratchy and I sounded as hoarse as a fangirl after a concert. Remembering the night before I realised that I must be getting a cold, so I made a mental note to go to the doctor later to have it checked out. For that moment I decided to have some tea to sooth my throat a little while I made breakfast. As the batter sizzled in the pan I noticed the little angel spying on me from the door way in my room . She was wide eyed and seemed shy so I smiled and called out to her.  
"It's OK sweety." I said, my voice hoarse and rough. Clearing my throat I tried again,   
"You can come out, I won't hurt you."

She thought about it for a moment then carefully made her way to the island I had for a table. I smiled then turned my back on her to flip the pancake. Suddenly I heard a large crash behind me followed by a howl of pain. The pan and skillet dropped from my hand and I rushed to her side. It looked like she was trying to get onto a high stool and it fell back with her. She held her arm and cried, seeing her that way made tears spring into my eyes but I had to be strong for her so I held her close and rocked her.  
"It's OK baby girl. It's OK. Come on. Let's go get dressed and I'll take you to the hospital to get that checked out."

Picking her up, I kissed her cheek and she stopped crying.   
"That's my girl." I smiled, then walked us back into the room. I found a yellow top in my closet, one of those that looked like a dress cause it was tightened just below the bust, and thought it would look cute on her. And I was right. The yellow looked amazing against her caramel toffe skin and it brought out the gold in her eyes. For myself I picked out a top similar in colour and some jeans. Then I picked her up off the bed, grabbed the car keys, and off we went.

We drove in silence, listening to music, I was surprisingly calm. I could feel an overwhelming sense of worry but instead of freaking out, I numbed out the panic and focused on getting her the help she needed. When we arrived, I parked and got her out the back of the car. I wanted to carry her but she slid down my body onto the floor and held out her other hand for me to hold. I smiled and did as she was asking. I noticed then that she didn't speak much, she mostly used her eyes and gestures to communicate. I thought it was cute but I hoped she'd speak again soon. As soon as we walked through the automatic sliding doors at the hospital I was hit with a sudden wave of nausea. Everything around me started spinning and I felt overwhelmed. My knees gave in and I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for reading. I really wasn't expecting such an overwhelmingly positive response. I also wanted to let you know that I will try to update on Tuesdays and Saturdays. Happy Flash Tuesday and I hope you enjoy the update!  
> XOXO

Chapter 4

[Barry]

The next morning I was awakened by a sudden drop in temperature around me. I shot up in a panic and realised that she wasn't there, my little angel wasn't there. "Where is she?" I asked my worried parents, their facial expressions mimicking mine. "Who Barry?" my mom asked as she sat down beside me to try to calm me down. "The little girl. She was hear last night when I fell asleep. Where is she?" I asked again, my voice rising slightly.

"The doctor took her back to her mother Barry. The poor little thing came in with her mom but her mother passed out at the entrance so the doctors have her under observation in a room. She's still unconscious, but the little girl is with her." my mom answered with a smile on her face.

"I need to see her again." I told them.

"Well you're more than welcome to on our way out, doctor has given you the all clear we were just waiting for you to wake up so she could do some final tests." mom answered. "I'll go let her know you're up." dad said then left mom and I to go and look for the doctor. "She's special isn't she?" my mom said, while cradling my hand in both of hers.

"Who?" I asked, only half paying attention to the conversation. My mind was on the little girl. I needed to know that she was alright. "The little girl Barry. I can see it in your eyes. You care about her." mom elaborated, snapping my mind back into focus.

"I do mom." I admitted.

"I can't explain it. I woke up and she was here and all I wanted to do was make sure she was safe. I feel like she belongs to me but not in a possessive kinda way, more of a "she's a part of me" kinda way." My mom smiled at me and held my cheek in the palm of her hand.

"I felt it too Barry." she confessed and my eyes widened with shock.

"So I'm not crazy?" I asked and she shook her head no.

"I saw her when I came in with the doctor and this inexplicable feeling of familiarity washed over me. I told the doctor I'd hold her while she checked on you, insisted on it actually and when that little angel came into my arms my heart overflowed with so much joy. I've only ever felt that once in my life and that was when I held you in my arms for the first time." she sobbed, her eyes now filled with tears, but I could tell from the glimmer in them that those were tears of joy.

"I don't know who she is, nor where she came from, but I can tell you one thing. I love her, and I think you do too." she sniffed. I let the information sink in and tried to make sense of it... It was true. I just didn't know how. How could I love a person I barely knew? Someone I just met? Dr. Snow came in with my dad following behind, interrupting my train of thought.

"Well, good morning Mr. Allen how do you feel?" she asked, a bright smile plastered on to her face. She was a petite, tall woman. With cascading auburn hair and bright brown eyes.

"I feel great, actually. I'm ready to go home." I answered.

"One more check and you'll be good to go." she said then proceeded to check my reflexes and eyes and all else that needed checking. I was in tip top shape and ready to go. Through out the whole process the only thing I could think about was the little girl. Once I got the "all clear" I told my mom and dad to wait for me in the car and proceeded to the room my mom had mentioned was where I'd find the little one and her mother. I tapped on the door and no one answered but I heard foot steps coming closer. The door opened and there stood the little girl. It was the first time I saw her eyes and I kneeled to meet her gaze. They were bright, and soft honey coloured, and when she looked at me I felt like no one else in the world mattered. She was all I needed. I smiled at her and she smiled back, adding an extra sparkle to her all ready bright eyes. She hugged me and I closed my eyes, letting the warmth spread through me. Time seemed to stop and I wouldn't have it any other way. She was special, different somehow, and I didn't see myself moving on with my life if she weren't a part of it. She let go, too soon if you ask me, then she held my hand and signalled for me to follow her. I did, and she lead me inside where her mom seemed fast asleep. She took me to her and the closer I got the warmer I felt. Almost like the hug she gave me inginted a spark that flamed through me the closer we got to her mother. We finally reached her bed side and I was struck with awe. She was beautiful. Her dark hair was splayed over the pillow like a sea of black ink. Her face seemed sculpted out of marble with soft edges and gentle details. Her eyes, like her daughters, were rimmed with long, black eye lashes and her skin, a lovely chocolate, seemed flawless. I couldn't move, my lips went dry and my heart beat so fast I was afraid that I'd go into cardiac arrest. The little girl then reached my hand up and placed it on top of her mothers. I felt a jolt of elecrity that sparked at our touch and spread through me like a wild fire. It was almost like I could feel every fibre of my being vibrating with energy. I didn't know what was happening till the little girl held my hand and I diverted all my attentions to her touch. I began to calm down and my surroundings slowly came back into focus.

"What just happened?" I asked her but before she could answer her mom began to stir.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

[Iris] 

I remember swimming in complete darkness. The feeling I had when I walked into the hospital was so overwhelming. It was like getting hit with a tidal wave of energy. I felt attacked, emotionally, psychically and physically. The black out was a welcome escape. 

 

It was mostly quiet in the dark, but suddenly I felt something. A jolt of electricity. It seemed to jump start my brain while simultaneously reactivating my body. I felt the energy spread, consuming me limb for limb. I allowed my eyes to open and the first thing I saw was a blurry silhouette. After blinking a few times, a face began to take form. Dark hair neatly styled, rested upon a strong jawed head. Cream white skin, with mesmerising sea green eyes that looked at me with awe. I allowed my own eyes to scan the entirity of him. He was...in a word, breathtaking. His hand was on mine and that, I managed to identify, was the source of all the warmth. I stared at him for what seemed like the longest time. I couldn't bring myself to look away. Something about him felt inexplicably familiar, like I've known him all my life. The longer I looked into his eyes the stronger I felt a pull deep inside me, drawing me to him. It was something out of this world. 

 

A tug on my leg brought my attention away from the portrait worthy stranger and directed it instead to the tiny figure trying to make her way on to the bed. 

"Here, let me help you." he whispered, causing shivers to tickel my spine. I couldn't understand what was happening to me, it was like my body wasn't my own. Like it was being controlled by some external force and that force was drawn to this man in more ways than one. My heart did a little jiggle as I saw him carefully pick her up and place her on the bed. She crawled to me and hugged me. I hugged her back, my body cooling down and my mind feeling suddenly calm. 

 

That's what I always felt when I was around her. Peace. 

"Well I can see that you're safe little one so I'm gonna go, to let your mommy get some rest." the stranger said, interrupting our little moment, and she looked up at him intrigued. 

"You take care of her OK." he added. Before he had a chance to leave she let go of me and crawled her way to him. Once close enough she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. My eyes swelled with tears as I saw him close his eyes and hug her back. He looked pained, like the idea of letting her go was tearing him apart. She pulled away from the hug and awkwardly held his face in both her tiny, chubby hands. He held her hands in place and kissed each of them tenderly. 

 

Then she took us both by surprise by leaning in, connecting her forehead to his, closing her eyes and saying ...

"Daddy."

 


	6. Chapter 6

[Barry]

I felt my head rush and my heart flutter. My ears rang with the sound of that one word and somehow, coming from her, it felt right. "Daddy", I never thought one word could mean so much to me. One word that just seconds before I'd never dreamed of hearing for atleast another ten years. I felt my eyes well up and pulled that little bundle of joy in for another hug. My little bundle of joy. Cause in my heart she was mine. I couldn't bare the thought of never seeing her again so I picked her up and stepped a little closer to her mother.

I was hit once again by how gorgeous she was. This time I could see her eyes and they were a haunting deep brown, I felt like I could lose my self in them, like if I looked long enough she would own me completely. At that moment they glimmered, like mine, with unshed tears. She held up her arms when I was close enough and I handed the little girl back to her. It didn't pain me to do so. Somehow it felt natural.   
"I know that you don't know me, and I might be over stepping my ground, but I'd really like to see her again." I practically begged.

She smiled up at me and my heart beat quickened for a moment, but what happened next I didn't expect. She held on to my hand and said,   
"Of course you can, I'm sure we can work something out."   
My heart stopped beating all together, her voice, it sounded awfully familiar. It was almost like deja vu.   
"I'm Iris," she introduced "Iris West."  
I couldn't believe it. At the sound of her family name my mind froze, my mouth went dry, my ears rang... I was in shock. It was her. It was my dream girl. The girl I'd been talking to for years without her even knowing. The girl who's voice could trigger my every emotion. The girl who's breath made my imagination run with possibilities. The girl who, till that moment, I couldn't piece together a face perfect enough for the voice she carried. Now here she was. In the flesh. More beautiful than I ever thought possible and in her arms lay the most precious person I held in my heart. Was this a dream? It had to be a dream. There's no way this...

"Are you alright?" she asked me looking concerned and I realised, that I'd been staring. I closed my eyes and shook my head, propelling my body into action and said  
"Umm... Yeah, Barry Allen nice to meet you." I shook her hand quickly then started backing away towards the door, completely flustered.   
"Iris right? I'll, I'll call you, yeah, I'll call you." I backed into the door then looked back at it startled, like as if it had materialised behind me out of no where. Pulling my hair out of my face I looked back at a startled Iris then walked out without another word. I still couldn't believe it was her.   
I ran to my parents car, a multitude of questions racing through my head. The car ride home was a giant blur to me. All I could think about were her dazzling brown eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes. I could stare into them all day.

When we got home I mechanically said good night to my parents before I made my way upstairs. After a quick shower I jumped into bed, reveling in the feeling of a bed that was actually mine and familiar, then popped on my head phones and closed my eyes.   
There she was.   
"Iris." I whispered, and a content smile crept over my sleepy face.

 


	7. Chapter 7

[Iris]

Barry looked flustered as he left. The sound of my voice got a reaction out of him. His eyes grew wide and sparkled and his palms seemed a bit sweaty. Long after he'd left, I racked my brain for an explanation as to what I could have done to have sparked such a reaction out of him but I couldn't come up with a single reason why. By the time I gave up, my little angel was fast asleep beside me. She was yet another mystery I had to solve. I was shocked when I heard her call Barry "Daddy" but I couldn't deny the bond that existed between them. The gentle way he held her, how her face softened when she hugged him. It was too obvious to be ignored.

I wondered if the connection he felt with her was similar to the one I felt with her. I questioned whether he felt as drawn to her as I did, as connected to her as I did. I asked myself if he also saw her as a part of him, a part he never realised was missing till now.   
"I don't even know your name." I said while brushing away a stray curl from her face. She yawned and stretched then uttered a single word.   
"Nora." I smiled.   
"Nora huh? Not bad and you look like a Nora." I said inspecting her baby like features.   
"Nora it is." Her yawn seemed to infect me and my eyes grew heavy. So I made myself comfortable beside her and was soon fast asleep.  
I dreamed that I was on a beach somewhere, in the dark of night...

_The sky was gloriously lit with billions of stars that shone brighter than ever away from the city lights. I had on a long, gala style white dress. It was simple, stuck to my body and strapless with a sweet heart neck line. On my left leg was a slit so high that it was only a  palm print away from my waist. The dress shimmered in the moonlight, giving it an almost magical quality. My bare feet took comfort in the feel of the cooling sand and I closed my eyes as a luke warm breeze blew through my hair. The salty sent of the sea surrounded me and the sound of waves crashing over the shore reverberated through my body. I was completely at peace. Then suddenly I felt a warmth coming from behind me. It grew warmer and warmer until it finally burned my skin. But it wasn't a painful burn, it was a passionate burn. Strong arms rapped around my waist from behind, drawing me closer. Our bodies melted into each other perfectly and I could tell without looking back that it was him._


	8. Chapter 8

[Barry]

 _Her skin looked radiant in the moonlight. With one arm still holding her close to me I used my other hand to gently trace lines up and down the length of her arm. The scent of her lilac perfume enveloped me with the help of the soft sea breeze and I took a deep, long breath, relishing in the delicious aroma. When temptation became too much to bare I brushed her hair away from her shoulder and there I planted a soft kiss. She shivered in response to my touch and a surprised gasp escaped her lips. I closed my eyes, savouring the feel of her warmth against my lips, then slowly I began to move up leaving a trail of kisses that led to her jaw. I felt her hand upon my cheek and opened my eyes in time to see her spin in my arms and face me. Her eyes, that looked like pieces of the night sky, bore into me and in that moment I knew that no eyes would ever own my heart as hers did. I stroked her cheek, committing every detail of her face to memory. My eyes lingered longingly on her sultry, red lipstick stained, lips. They were slightly parted and like a beacon seemed to be calling out to me. Tenderly, I placed one hand behind her neck and drew her closer till finally our lips touched. With my eyes closed I redirected all my attention to that union. Once again I felt every cell in my body begin to vibrate and my heart seemed like it would leap right out of my chest. Electricity coarsed through me and the rushing of the blood in my veins echoed in my head...._  

 

I woke up dripping wet, my breath barely there and my body in a total state of excitement.

"Wow." I breathed out before wiping the sweat off my brow and making my way downstairs for a glass of water. The liquid cooled me down as I took desperate gulps in an attempt to put out the fire that burned within me. While I stared out the window I tried to make sence of the dream I'd just had. My body began to tingle all over as flashes of the dream came in and out of focus. Then suddenly my mind zoomed into one detail in particular. Her eyes. So deep, so mysterious, so engaging, so beautiful. There were no other eyes in the world I'd want to lose my self in. I needed to see her again. My life might just turn into a tragedy if I never gazed into those eyes again. I replayed our first encounter over in my head and realised that in my shock I'd forgotten to get her number.

Banging my head on the cool marble counter top I sighed in exasperation and said, 

"I'm doomed."

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

[Iris]

My eyes shot open and I rose like a zombie from a grave. I could barely breathe and my body was drenched in sweat. My right hand clutched on to my heart and my left mimicked the hold he had on the back of my neck when he.... As the memory came rushing back I passed my fingers over my lips. The sensation of his kiss lingered there, still, igniting a craving I didn't know existed with in me.

"Snap out of it Iris!" I snapped at myself, and in my passionate hase I woke Nora without meaning to. She looked up at me confused as to why I was screaming so I brought her close and held her like one would normally hold a baby. 

"I'm sorry sweety I didn't mean to wake you." I whispered, planting a kiss on her forehead. I rocked her back and forth and sang "When you wish upon a star" till she went back to sleep. I soon followed and to my utter disappointment there was no part two, to my previous dream.

 

The next day I got discharged and was in time to catch my afternoon classes so I dropped Nora off at my dad and Cecil's, promising that I'd give them an explanation when I came back to get her, then made my way to campus. The university was huge with many different buildings spread out across a massive piece of land. I made my way to the language and media studies building that rested between the Science and I T departments. I had a passion for writing and a nose for mystery so I figured journalism was the career for me. There was also very little that scared me and the thought of being on the field made me giddy with excitement. My aim was to be an invastigative reporter and nothing, not even my father's overprotective concerns, was going to stop me. 

 

As I rushed down the main hall way I felt like I was being watched and just as I reached the door that led to the lecture hall where my first class was being held I heard a familiar voice scream my name. I turned towards the call and couldn't believe my eyes. There he was. Barry Allen. He ran towards me with a smile that made his eyes glitter. My eyes lingered on his lips as flashes of the dream from the night before invaded my thoughts.

"Keep it together West." I thought to myself, diverting my eyes back up to his.

 "Barry, hey! What an awesome surprise." I greeted once he was close enough.

"I was about to say the same thing. What are you doing here?" he asked with a goofy chuckle that made me want to attack him.

"I...ah...study here. Yeah I go to school here I'm majoring in journalism. How about you?" I asked

"Crime scene investigation." he responded.

"Ooohhhh, science man. Brains and brawn. I like that." I said then watched fascinated as his face turned a few deep shades of red.

 

People started filing into the lecture hall and I realised, sadly, that I had to go too. "Well I should probably get in." I said, my voice not hiding my disappointment.

"What time do your classes end?" he asked.

"Ummm five." I answered after consulting my timetable.

"I'll meet you upfront then." he said

"Oh Barry that's really sweet of you but you don't have to wait for me...."

"Iris," he cut me off "I want to."

I thanked the heavens for my chocolate skin that camouflaged the blush burning its way across my face.

"OK then. In that case, I'll see you at five. Barry." I said and flashed him my most charming smile before disappearing inside. I took my seat, my exterior a perfect example of calm. My interior a chaotic mess of screaming cheerleaders. 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

[Barry]

As I waited outside the building for the lectures to end, my mind kept going back to the conversation that occurred that morning. How on earth did I find the strength to keep my composure in front of her? I might have seemed confident on the outside but on the inside I was a complete mess. My emotions were all over the place! I was scared that she'd think I was weird, nervous to ask her out, enthralled by her beauty, excited to have a second chance with her and underneath it all was a feeling I couldn't quite place. It was a sort of warmth deep down. A longing, to hold her close. To be around her. To make her happy. To keep her safe. There was just something about her that felt special to me. A mysterious energy that surrounded her like a bright light and like a moth to a flame I was drawn to it.

It was almost a life line. Like I couldn't live with out her. People started shuffling out of the building and I prepared my self to ascend the stone steps when she walked out and stopped me mid step. She was talking to someone with a smile so radiating that my heart fluttered. She noticed me staring and got a little flustered. She said goodbye to her friends, occasionally darting her eyes my way, and when they left she gave me her full attention.  
"Hi." I said, once I reached the top of the stairs and she looked up at me and smiled.  
"Hi." she answered shyly, tucking a strand of hair between her ear.  
"I see you stayed true to your promise." she observed.  
"Yeah, would you have preferred I didn't?" I asked, suddenly worried that she might not want me around.  
"No!" she exclaimed then lowered her voice and continued,  
"I uhhh just don't want to put you through so much trouble."  
I smiled and said,  
"It's no trouble at all." she smiled back at me and for a few minutes we just stood there staring at each other and smiling.  
"So are you ready to go?" I finally broke our comfortable silence.  
"Um yeah... Oh shoot, I forgot my textbook in the lecture hall. I'll be right back, one second." she said then quickly jogged back into the building. I descended the staircase and waited for her.

Most of the students had gone and those that were still there were either getting picked up or waiting for their walking buddies. When Iris finally came out I was standing there alone with my hands in my jacket pockets to keep them safe from the winter cold. I watched as she came down the stairs, the wind ruffling her hair a little making her look like something out of a painting. Suddenly she slipped and was about to tumble down the stairs. My heart beat quickened, and my body came alive. My mind was trained on her and with my soul purpose being her safety I propelled my self forward with all the energy I could muster. Within a matter of seconds I was standing at the bottom of the stairs with Iris safely in my arms.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked concerned while putting her down.  
"No not at all, thank you, but...how did you do that?" she asked and with the confirmation that she was alright I allowed my mind to process what had just happened. There is no way I could have ran that fast and caught her in time. It just wasn't humanly possible.  
"I have no idea." I answered sincerely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I've made it to ten chapters! I wanted to thank everyone for reading, for the kudos and for the comments. It really means the world to me. ❤️ Happy Flash Tuesday and hope you enjoyed the chapters.  
> XOXO 😘😘😘


	11. Chapter 11

[Iris]

My head was still spinning from the events that had just occurred. One minute I was falling into a certain trip to the hospital and the next I was safely cradled in Barry's surprisingly strong arms. He seemed as surprised as I was that he could move that fast. He began to fall and I wrapped my arm around his waist to keep him up.

"Are _you_ okay?" I asked this time. He looked pale and disoriented.

Closing his eyes for a brief second he answered, 

"Yeah, just got a little dizzy."

 

"Let's get you seated." I said, pulling his arm over my shoulders so that I could help him walk. We walked the short distance to a nearby café and I helped him to a booth near the back. He sat down limply and I got worried so I ordered him a brownie incase his blood sugar levels were low and some water. I pressed my lips to his forehead to see if he had a fever and he cracked a smile.

"I appreciate the gesture mom, but I don't think a forehead kiss is needed. I'm fine." he joked.

"The hell you are." I said worried. 

"You have a slight fever and you can barely keep your eyes open. I think you need a doctor Barry." I expressed my concern but he just kept smiling at me.

"I just need some sleep. This is probably exhaustion." he said laying his head back against the booth.

"Exhaustion? How can you be exhausted? It's only the second day of classes. " I asked.

"I haven't been...able to...sleep..." he slurred falling asleep.

"Barry?" I whispered but he was out like a light so I got one of my prescribed books and started reading. Being me I couldn't resist a good brownie so I helped myself to it and ordered a chai latte to go with the mid day treat. Half an hour went by and Barry was still fast asleep so I called my dad to make sure everything was alright and to let him know that I was gonna be late. He didn't seem to mind at all, in fact he seemed happy, I could hear the smile in his voice while we spoke. He and Cecile must have been enjoying Nora's company. After I dropped the call Barry shifted and laid his head against my shoulder. He had to lean his whole torso towards me considering our height difference, but the action felt natural, it felt right. Like his head belonged there.

 

Tentatively, I reached my hand over and caressed his cheek. His skin was scalding hot, his fever had risen and I was back to worrying.

"Barry." I whispered while lightly shaking him, but he didn't budge. "Barry!" I yelled prompting a few questioning glances to be sent our way, yet still, Barry wouldn't wake.

"Lord please let him be ok." I thought pulling out my phone and calling for an ambulance.

The small café was shook by a sudden burst of energy as a commotion broke through amongst the coffee drinkers and cronut lovers. The ambulance arrived moments later and I couldn't leave Barry's side so I went with him. I held his hand and said a silent prayer in my mind that he would be alright. I'd just met him and yet the thought of possibly losing him petrified me. At the hospital they took him in for examination and I waited impatiently in the waiting room. I wanted to be in there with him. Comforting him, telling him he'd be alright but the truth was I had no idea if he was or wasn't. I sat on one of the chairs, suddenly feeling drained by the weight of my helplessness, as tears of frustration flowed down my face. 

"Please let him be alright." I sobbed. "Please."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter starts off a little steamier then what I usually type. This is a little out of my writing comfort zone so I ask, please don't read it with a magnifying glass. Hope you all enjoy and I wish everyone a lovely weekend!   
> 😘❤️  
> XOXO

[Barry]

_The sun was bright but the clouded sky permitted for a temperature that was just right. I was sitting on the wodden, shaded porch of a beach side cabin. The sea breeze kept me cool and blew the storm clouds closer to me. I looked out into the ocean and a figure imurged, it seemed to be coming closer. I took off my sunglasses to see better and was once again left speechless. The figure approaching was Iris. She had just come from a swim and the water bounced the sunlight off of her, giving her skin an extra glow. Her usually permed hair blew wild and curly in the gentle wind and I trained my eyes on to the patterns it created in the air so that my stare wouldn't stray._

 

_Like I said I tried, after all I am still human and good Lord that woman is beautiful. Her dark yellow, strapless, one piece swim suit left very little to the imagination without revealing too much. I felt my face flush as I allowed my eyes to browse through every inch of her body, my mind a whirlwind of less than pure thoughts. The sun seemed to get closer with every step she took towards me and I felt my clothes begin to stick to me as I was slowly drowned in a thin layer of sweat. She was finally close enough for me to see her face and just when I thought she couldn't look any better, she smiled making my heart do an entire trapeze routine in my chest._

_"You look wetter than I do." she laughed once she reached me and it was the cutest giggle ever uttered._

_**"Gosh I'm whipped"** I thought to myself as she leaned over me and lightly tugged at the hem of my white, v-neck, shirt._

_"What do you say I help you out of this?" she asked, her voice sounding dangerously flirtatious. I nodded, too dumbstruck to remember how to speak and her smile grew a few watts brighter. She pulled my shirt over my head then used it to mop up the rest of the sweat from my chest and abdomen. I noticed a glimmer of lust in her eyes as she travelled south and decided to have a little fun with her. I held her hands, stopping her mid dab and said,_

_"That's quite enough missy. I think I'm dry enough." she looked up at me and the lust transformed into mischief, just like that I knew I was in trouble._

_"Oh really?" she questioned throwing my shirt to the side and straddling my lap._

_"You sure you're not too dry? I mean, in this heat we wouldn't want you to get dehydrated now would we?" she smiled while using her still damp hands to push my shoulders back on to the floor. Like a trained puppy my body willingly obliged and I layed down while I answered her question, trying to sound as smooth as ever._

_"No, that would be really, really bad." She crawled her hands over my bare skin as she lowered her wet body onto mine. Using her perfectly manicured index finger, she pushed my chin up so that my eyes met hers._

_"Well, let's see what we can do about that." she whispered, her breath caressing my lips before she took matters into her own hands...well lips and kissed me._

 

The sensation of her lips on mine lingered on as I used every ounce of energy I had to open my eyes. Iris was sitting on a chair in front of me with her head resting in her hands. Her shoulders shook and I could hear raspy sobs emanating from her direction. 

"Iris?" I croaked and she looked up at me. Her red, tear filled eyes, widened in surprise before she rushed to my side. 

"Barry..." she breathed out her eyes still crying but her lips turned up into a relieved smile. I reached my hand up to her cheek and she closed her eyes at my touch. She held my hand in place and smiled down at me. 

"I thought I'd lost you." she whispered, sounding hurt. I felt something deep inside me shatter from the sight of her pain. She deserved to be happy and I decided then and there that she would be. No matter what it took out of me. I started by wiping a tear from her face and saying 

"I'm here Iris. I'll always be here." 

 


	13. Chapter 13

[Iris]

I could finally breathe! The second I heard his voice my body reactivated. My lungs woke up and my heart started beating again. I ran to his bedside and looked down at him. His normally energized green eyes looked so tired. I wanted to hold him in my arms till he was good again than never let him go.  
It was insane. I mean I'd just met the guy, but I don't know what it was about him that attracted me to him. I mean sure, she's gorgeous with a capital G but this felt like more than a crash caused by a physical attraction. It felt like we were connected on a whole other level and I think it had something to do with Nora if that was even her real name.

I made a mental note to ask my dad for help finding her parents. Her parents. That felt so weird. I couldn't imagine her belonging to anyone but me. The first night when she called me "mommy" it felt so natural, so meant to be. Looking down at Barry, I remembered how she called him "daddy", and this connection I have with him... It all felt too ** **connected** ** to be coincidental.   
"What's on your mind?" he asked looking up at me worried. I chuckled at the irony of him being worried about me.   
"Nothing that can't wait. Now you..." I said, passing my fingers through his hair, "... mister need some rest. I'm gonna go check on your daughter, 'daddy'. " I teased and he laughed.   
"Do not call me 'daddy'." he breathed out between chuckles.   
"Or what?" I challenged.   
"Or I might just have to show you what 'daddy' does to bad girls," he smirked.   
I felt like I'd been whiplashed. The flirty remark, the way his lip turned up at just the right angle. Gosh if I weren't a decent woman I would have taken him up on his offer right there and then.

To my relief (and that of my reputation) a knock at the door brought me back to my senses and I cleared my throat before asking the visitor to come in. A kind-faced, green-eyed, red-haired woman walked in followed by a strong-jawed, grey-haired man. By the similar features, I could tell that these were his parents. They rushed to his side worried and I took a minute to step back and let them have their family moment.   
"Mom, dad. What are you doing here?" Barry asked, confirming my suspicions.   
"Well, Dr. Snow called us and said you were in the hospital again so we rushed to see you. What happened Barry? Are you alright?" the woman asked her eyes wide and shimmering.   
"I'm fine, a little weak but otherwise fine. It was nothing really." Barry answered.   
"That was definitely not nothing," said Dr. Snow joining us in the room. She was the one who examined Barry when he came in and, having recognized him from his earlier visit, called his parents.  
"Twice in three days, I might just have to give you a permanent room Mr. Allen." she jokes. She approaches him and starts examining him again and for some reason, a little twinge of jealousy makes its way from my mind to my chest. I brush it off, telling myself it's her job, but my heart won't have any of it. My mind is thinking rationally, he's a guy who I just met and who wants to be my friend. In my heart, however, he's already mine and seeing her petite, gloved hands on his athletically toned body was doing things to me that I couldn't explain.   
"I'm sorry to interrupt..." I cut in, trying to make my escape as polite as possible.  
"...but if you won't be needing me anymore I really should get going."  
"Gosh where are my manners, I'm so sorry." Mrs. Allen apologized walking towards me with her hand outstretched "I'm Nora Allen and this is my husband Henry." she greeted.   
Nora. The name rang through my mind. Coincidence? I think not. My journalistic instinct kicked in and baby Nora became a story with one too many open chapters for my taste.   
For the moment I smiled and shook Mrs. Allen's hand introducing myself in turn.   
"I'm Iris, Iris West," I said.   
"West?" she asked with a chuckle   
"Barry isn't that the..."  
"Mom!" Barry cut her off, making us both jump out of our skins.  
"I'm sorry." he apologized sheepishly. "Iris do you really have to go?" he asked, his pleading eyes turning my heart into moosh.   
"I'm sorry Barr but I do," I said walking towards him.   
"I have someplace I need to be and someone I need to pick up. I'll be back to see you tomorrow OK?" I explained and he nods with a smile. I planted a kiss on his forehead then smiled down at him before I got up to leave.   
"If you don't mind me asking." Mr. Allen senior interrupts,   
"Are you by any chance related to a Joseph West?" he asks.   
"Yes, sir I am. He's my father." I smile, pleasantly surprised.   
"Well what do you know!" he chuckles "We were college buddies but we lost contact a few years back. Tell him I say hi and that he shouldn't be a stranger."   
"I will. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear from you." I said "Now if you'll all excuse me I really should be going. It was very nice meeting you. I'll see you tomorrow Barr, get well soon." I added, making my exit once all the formalities had been exchanged.

After a quick taxi rides back to campus for my car I made my way to my dad's house. My mind was racing and I felt so overwhelmed with curiosity that I barely noticed the time flying by during the one hour drive to my father's house.  
Before I knocked on the door I could hear my father's laughter ringing from inside. I took a moment to listen. It had been a while since I'd heard him this happy. After my mother's passing, he was never the same. That is until he met Cecile and allowed himself to open up again. I finally knocked on the door and heard him chuckle his way to open it.   
"Iris!" he exclaimed when he saw me, his face lit like a Christmas tree with a smile I thought I'd never see again.   
"Hi, dad." I greeted, coming in and hugging him. "I see someone is having a good time," I observed.   
"Aww, baby girl you have no idea. This little cutie just made my day!" he said making his way towards her and picking her up.   
"Nora, Nora, who am I?" he asked her and she smiled and held his face answering,  
"Papa."My dad laughed and hugged her saying  
"That's right. I'm Papa." I joined in the laughter, stunned. How could she know that?

When I was younger my dad would sometimes play house with me and he always made a joke about having my dolls call him "Papa". He'd say they're all his granddaughters and so that's how he wanted to be called. But how could Nora know that? Dad and I haven't joked about that in ages. Unless...  
"Dad? Did you tell her to call you that?" I questioned and my dad shook his head no.  
"That's the thing, Iris, I didn't. I introduced my self as Joe to her and she shook her head and called me Papa," he explained leaving me speechless. How does she do it? I thought to my self, sitting down on the couch to avoid falling from confusion.   
"Everything alright baby girl?" my father asked, looking at me concerned and making his way to join me in my seat.   
"I don't know dad. Look I found Nora two days ago on the pavement across the street from my apartment building. She was bleeding and it was raining heavily and there wasn't a soul in sight so I took her in to take care of her. Bottom line is she's not mine but..."  
"But you feel as though she were a part of you." he finished for me.  
"Yes, how did you..."  
"Know? Iris, I'm your father, I can read your face better than I can read my own sometimes. That and I feel it too. This little bundle of joy is heaven sent. I haven't felt so instant and strong a connection since the day you were born baby girl. She's something special. You just have to figure out what." he said, cradling a now sleeping Nora in his arms. I smiled as I watched her sleep in my dad's arms. The image, yet again, felt right. So right that what I asked next made my stomach turn with unease.  
"Dad, could you check in the police station if there are any records of a missing child matching her description? I'm gonna take her to the hospital tomorrow to see if she has any records. Speaking of which, I ran into an old friend of yours at the hospital today. Does the name Henry Allen ring a bell?"  
"Henry? Goodness, I haven't heard that name in forever." dad said with a smile.  
"But what were you doing at the hospital?" he asked.  
"That. Is a story for another day. I gotta get this little angel home." I answered.  
"I want a detailed explanation tomorrow. Oh, and before I forget, Cecil went shopping with Nora today and got her a bunch of clothes," he answered pointing towards the door where two large shopping bags rested by the stairs.  
"Wow." I laughed.   
"Where is Cecil?"  
"She had to leave for Star City this afternoon. Something work related."  
"Well, when she gets back to be sure to tell her that I said thank you."  
I picked Nora out of my dad's lap and made my way to the door. Dad helped me with the bags and put them in the trunk while I buckled Nora in, the back seat.  
"Be safe baby girl and you look after that little gem back there. I want her healthy and smiling on my doorstep tomorrow morning." dad warned and I laughed.   
"OK papa Joe. Whatever you say. Night dad." I answered and backed out of the driveway as he waved us off.

It was well past eleven by the time I made it home. I managed to get the shopping bags and Nora safely back to the apartment despite my exhaustion. After a quick shower, I dropped onto the bed with her and was soon fast asleep.

_I was in a dimly lit wooden cabin. The glass sliding doors were open onto a porch that faced a restless ocean, allowing a welcome breeze to cool my burning skin. It was a clouded night and occasional bursts of lightening decorated the sky as the storm came closer. I was lying on a bed, nothing but flimsy white sheets covering my sweaty body that was intertwined with someone else's. My hand rested on his broad chest and I used my fingers to trace a line that leads to his face. His green eyes stared back at me, alive with energy and love. So much love. I let my hand caress his jaw before placing it on his cheek and reaching up to plant a gentle kiss on his lips. He answered by turning towards me and placing his hand on my back, slowly letting it seer a path down the length of my spine. He stopped on my waist and pulled me closer to him. I breathed him in as he turned on his back, pulling my torso on top of his. We broke apart and he smiled at me innocently. His hand remained on my back, gently drawing circles on it, the sensation of his touch on my skin driving me insane._   
_"Keep doing that and I might not let you sleep tonight." I purred placing my hands firmly on his chest so that I could propel my self slightly up to look at him. He smiled then moved closer and placed a kiss on my shoulder._   
_"What am I doing?" he whispered, his breath stroking my skin. He knows very well what he's doing, I thought. He kept planting kisses on me, traveling north from my shoulder to my neck and when he reached the spot behind my ear I couldn't take it anymore._   
_"So that's how you wanna play it then?" I asked before I pushed him back into the bed and climbed on top of him. Gravity undressed me of my sheets and I looked down at him as the sight of me transformed an innocent boy into a monster of a man. I nuzzled his neck then licked it from the little crevice where his shoulder meets his neck all the way up to his ear. I gave his ear lobe a teasing nip then whispered,_   
_"Well two can play at that game" and felt him shiver beneath me..._

I woke with a start, breathless and coated from head to toe in sweat. I looked over at Nora to make sure I hadn't woken her and sure enough, she was fast asleep. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. Flashes of the dream came back, each image an assault to my senses as I remembered how it all sounded, felt, smelt and tasted.  
"On second thought." I said looking at the glass of water in my hand "Maybe a cold shower would do me good."


	14. Chapter 14

[Barry]

As I watched her leave I felt a growing sense of loss in my chest. Then my gaze ventured south for a second...just a second, but the sight of those skinny jeans perfectly framing her masterpiece of a behind was enough to bring back memories of the dream I just had. I felt my body heating up as I thought about the millions of ways in which that dream could have played out.   
"Barry are you alright?" Dr. Snow asked, placing her hand on my forehead to check my temperature.   
"I'm fine," I said, shaking my head and trying to play it cool.   
"You are a little hotter than normal," she observed then left the room, promising to be right back.   
"So...Barr huh?" my mom said laughing and the blush made my temperature rise a little more.   
"Mom...please." I pleaded   
"Alright, alright, I won't tease. I actually like this one," she answered and gave me a quick wink.   
With that, Dr. Snow came back into the room carrying a tray of medication and a plastic cup with water.   
"Barry these are just some fever meds to see if we can get your temperature down. Unfortunately whatever you have is yet to be identified so we'll have to keep you in for further observation. For now, I suggest you get some sleep."  
She explained before turning to my parents and saying,   
"Mr. and Mrs. Allen could I have a word please?" she looked worried.

My mother rubbed my leg reassuringly and mouthed "We'll be right back." They left and I took the pills, hoping to be home soon. I waited for my parents to come back but started nodding off before they did. Eventually sleep won and I dove into a deep, dreamless slumber. Waking up was painful, my stomach hurt from hunger and my eyes were way too heavy to open. I groaned as a headache started to develop in my temples and moved towards the front of my head.   
"This is worse than a hangover." I croaked, my throat completely dry.   
"Want a hangover cure?" I heard a much too familiar voice ask. Making an effort, I opened my eyes and saw Patti standing at the foot of the bed. She's one of my greatest friends. We met during our first day in grade school and have been friends ever since. Sometimes I think she knows me better than I know me.   
"Patti, hey, how did you..."  
"Know you were here? I called yesterday, needed some clarification on a concept we went through yesterday. Your mom answered and told me you were hospitalized so I thought I'd check up on you, see how you're doing." she smiled.   
"You didn't have to do that," I told her.   
"Clearly I did, you look like trash Allen." she laughed   
"I feel like it too." I chuckled back.   
"Well I might know how to fix that." came Iris's voice from the entrance. She was standing in the doorway holding one of those cloth carrier bags in one hand with her backpack slung over the opposite shoulder.  
"And you are?" Patti asked, crossing her arms. Here we go, the overprotective little sister act.   
"Iris," I said, suddenly very self-conscious about my appearance.   
"This is my friend Patti. Patti this is Iris."  
Iris came further into the room and offered Patti her free hand.   
"Nice to meet you, Patti," she said   
"Wish I could say the same." Patti smiled, unmoving and unimpressed.   
"Okay then," Iris said retracting her unshaken hand.   
"Forgive my friend she left her manners at home. What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to undo the awkwardness Patti was creating.   
"Yes  _Iris_ , what are you doing here?" Patti spat out sarcastically.   
"Well... I know how horrible hospital food can be so I thought I'd bring you some... breakfast," she explained, holding up the pink carrier bag.   
"I hope you like French toast," she added.   
"Are you kidding me? I love French toast." I said, genuinely touched by her thoughtfulness.

She beamed at me, clearly happy that her choice in breakfast dishes was accurate. I smiled back, contaminated by her radiance and suddenly feeling much better. I noticed lately that she had that effect on me, just being around her brought me so much joy, which was crazy cause we'd just met.   
"Well I'm clearly interrupting something so I'm gonna leave, I'll talk to you later Allen," Patti said and I could tell from the annoyed expression on her face that our conversation was far from over.   
"Oh no it's alright, I'm the one who interrupted your conversation, I really just came to drop these off and..." Iris tried.   
"Please stay." I cut her off because for some inexplicable reason I missed her and I wanted her to stay even if it were just for five minutes. I begged her with my eyes and stretched out my hand towards her. To my relief she took it and I watched as her eyes softened.   
"Alright," she said.   
"Unbelievable," Patti mumbled as she left the room, not hiding her dissatisfaction.   
"I think I upset her," Iris remarked.   
"It's alright, I'll make it up to her..." I said, "now where did you get French toast?" I asked, changing the subject.   
"As a matter of fact, I made them," she said emptying the bag and placing the, still hot, containers on the table next to me.   
Two containers of French toast and a warm glass of milk later and I was ready to propose to her.   
"That was...amazing. You have got to give me that recipe." I said.   
"I can't, it's a family secret," she said, a teasing look on her face.   
"Well, I guess I'll just have to keep you around forever then cause that is, hands down, one of my favorite breakfasts of all time now," I confessed.   
"Maybe that was my plan all along," she said, her voice taking on a different tone. I looked at her, seated on the edge of the bed across from me. Her eyes had a different look in them. They looked sultry, inviting. Almost like she was...flirting?

I shook the thought away, she couldn't be. Could she? Almost like she sensed my hesitation she reached for my hand and covered it with her own. Our eyes connected and in hers, I saw the world. My world. The only world that would ever matter to me was in her eyes. At that moment, I felt complete. Like I'd been waiting for her all my life. I held her hand and brought it to my lips, planting a soft kiss on her knuckles. She smiled, a different smile, calmer but still more beautiful than all the cover girl smiles I'd ever seen. Dr. Snow walked in, interrupting our moment but Iris didn't let go of my hand. I took that as a sign. A sign that she felt as connected and drawn to me as I did her.   
"Oh, I had no idea you had a guest." the doctor said surprised.   
"I just came to check up on him," Iris said looking back at me.   
"And feed me," I added.   
"Well, I'm glad she did. Between the three of us, the food here ain't that great." Dr. Snow confided, hiding her mouth with the back of her hand as if she were telling us a secret.   
We laughed and to my disappointment, Iris got up.   
"Well, I have classes to get to so I will leave you in the doctors more than capable hands." she walked towards me then bent down and planted a kiss on my forehead.   
"See you later?" she asked.   
"I'm not going anywhere." I beamed.   
"Good," she said short and sweetly, before saying goodbye to the doctor and going on her merry way. Believe me when I tell you I counted the hours till that evening came. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a celebratory post🎉🎉🎉. Today I actually made it to 1k hits. I didn't think 100 was possible, let alone 1000. So this is my way of saying thank you for all the reads, kudos, and comments. Thank you × 1000. Happy Flash Tuesday and enjoy the update.  
> 😍😍  
> XOXO  
> 😘😘😘

[Iris]

The drive to university was a blur. I was halfway in the car and halfway out of it. I couldn't stop thinking about Barry. The way he looked at me when he asked me to stay, the little twinkle in his eyes as he relished in the taste of my expertly made French toast. The goofy smiles and stares we exchanged. It was enough to bring my stomach to life with butterflies. It was like rediscovering what it felt like to fall for your first crush. I parked my car and stared into oblivion with the craziest smile on my face.   
"Snap out of it West," I told myself as I shook my head, but alas the smile remained plastered on to my lips.

Deciding that nothing would ruin my day, I grabbed my backpack, made my way out of the car and walked towards the faculty building. My phone buzzed and I fished it out of my pocket, wondering who could possibly be texting me. As I read the words on the screen my mind went completely blank.

_Iris. We need to talk. It's about Nora. Meet me at the station._

The message was from my dad and it erased those gentle butterflies in my stomach, replacing them with an endless sea of Navy style knots. I turned on my heel and ran back to my car. Backing out of the parking lot I almost ran over a passing student and I half-heartedly apologized but at that moment I honestly didn't care. The only thought on my mind was, "Nora needs me.". I put the car into gear and sped away, zig-zagging my way through traffic and running one or two red lights. Dad could take care of those for me later. I arrived at the station, hoping and praying with all my heart that she was alright. As I walked out of the elevator I was greeted with a chaotic scene. A tall, well built and dark-skinned man in a neatly pressed black suit was trying to pry a screaming Nora from my father's leg. Tears washed her face as she yelled bloody murder while my father unsuccessfully attempted to calm her down. She seemed afraid and seeing her in that state awakened my inner mama bear, so without a second thought, I marched up to the fiasco, blurring out the onlookers that had gathered and focusing my attention on the three of them.  
"What the hell is going on here?" I demanded, throwing imaginary daggers at the strange man with my eyes.   
"Mommy!" Nora screamed upon seeing me then she let go of my dad to make her way to me. Unfortunately, the other man still had his hands around her so he picked her up instead. She flailed about and once again started crying while he held her at arm's length trying not to get injured. She reached her hands out to me as she screamed,   
"Mommy!Mommy! Mommy!". I made my way to her and put my hands on her too.   
"It's alright baby, I've got you," I said to her and she calmed down just a little.   
"Sir could you let go of her please," I asked sternly.   
"I'm sorry ma'am but...."  
"Sir!" I raised my voice, feeling my surroundings begin to dim. I looked him dead in the eye and said,   
"I won't ask again. Let. Go. Of my daughter."   
Each word seemed to vibrate through me and pulse in the air with all my anger and worry. The man let go, almost mechanically and looked at me amazed.   
"I... I... I'm sorry I had no idea she was yours, I was told that she..."  
"Doesn't have any parents? Well yes. I didn't give birth to her but from the moment I found her she became my responsibility and until I am satisfied that she is going to a place that will take good care of her, she isn't leaving my side." I explained while pulling a quietly sobbing Nora closer to me.   
"Well miss unfortunately without any legal documentation I can't let you take the child," he said.   
Ignoring him I turned to my father and asked,   
"Who is this man?"  
"This is Mr. Andrews. He's with Social Services." my dad answered seeming as unimpressed by the specimen as I was.   
"And how does he know about Nora?" I pressed.   
"Nora? So she has a name too?" Andrews asked.   
"Yes, yes she does. Dad, Singh's office. Now." I said. I never speak to my father in that tone and any other day he wouldn't have taken it but to my relief and surprise, he followed me without another word.

"What happened?" I asked, when he closed the door, while I rocked Nora to calm her down.   
"She's a ghost Iris." my dad answered, defeated.   
"And...you lost me," I said completely confused.   
"Nora. She doesn't exist. There's no record of her birth, no missing kid matching her description, she's not even in the system and I tried everything. Foster homes, orphanages heck I even checked churches. There's nothing." he explained.   
I sat down on the old couch at a complete loss for words. The piece of furniture that had served as an afternoon nap bed for me in my childhood made me wish for a simpler time. A time where my biggest problem was picking a favourite cereal and deciding which grandmother went with me to school on mother's day. Nora hiccuped in my arms and I instinctively pulled her closer. That's when it hit me. I wasn't a kid anymore. You'd think the realization would have sunk in by then, with my having moved out and being in college and all, but no. Nothing made me as aware of my adulthood as that moment. That moment when I had a life that was depending solely on me to love her and protect her from a life that for all I knew could be better than the one I had to offer.

I put her down on my lap and looked at her, she'd fallen asleep, poor thing, she must have been exhausted.   
"Can you get me a tissue from the desk please?" I asked my dad, who brought me the whole box. I cleaned her tear stained face and dripping nose, being as careful as I could so as not to wake her. As I did so, I admired her features, and slowly started noticing similarities between the both of us. The long curl of her eyelashes, the fullness of her lips, the shape of her nose. I saw myself in her and nothing on this earth would convince me that she belonged to anyone but me. She was mine and no matter what it took I was not going to lose her.   
"What's the likely hood that a child her age wouldn't be in the system?" I asked, the wheels in my head turning as a plan took shape.   
"In all my years, I've never come across such a situation." my father answered sincerely, crossing his arms and looking at me concerned.   
"Then I'm going to register her," I announced.   
"What?" my dad asked seeming frightened and confused.   
"I'm going to register her," I repeated.   
"Iris. Slow down. We're talking about an actual human being. Nora isn't McSnurtle who you can just leave on your bed and come back for at night. It's a huge responsibility." he lectured.   
"I know that. I'm ready for it." I said.   
"What about school? You just started college what happens when your assignments start piling up? You're gonna need to get a job and what happens when you start dating?" he questioned.   
"Dad. Please. I can get an extra job, I'll do my best to do my assignments beforehand and I know you'll help me. Won't you?"   
He looks at Nora and sighs "Of course I will. I've grown attached to that little bean. I'm just worried, this is a very big step Iris."  
"I know it is. But I can't let her go. She's a part of me, dad. I feel like she's mine, I can't let her go into the system and run the risk of someone hurting her. In all honesty, I can't even bear the thought of letting her go. She's my baby girl dad." I confessed, feeling the burn of tears sting my eyes.

My dad walked towards us then hugged me. The gesture told me that I wasn't alone, and for a split second, I was that little girl again, safely in her daddy's arms knowing everything was gonna be alright. He let go then looked at me and said,   
"Why don't you stay here and I'll go make some phone calls? See if I can get that paperwork done." I nod in response and he smiled at me before getting up and leaving me alone in the room. Nora stirs in my arms and I look down at her, finally letting go of the tears I've been holding. I planted a kiss on her forehead and sobbed out a laugh.   
"You're finally gonna be my baby," I whispered while stroking her cheek with the back of my finger.   
"No one is ever taking you away from me. Ever."   
  



	16. Chapter 16

[Barry]

There's nothing more unsettling than being stuck in a hospital bed without knowing why and with nothing but your thoughts to keep you company. Besides Patti and Iris, my mom and dad also came to visit and the doctor checked in on me frequently but no one would tell me anything about my "medical condition". What was even more confusing was the fact that I felt absolutely fine. The good news was that my mind couldn't think too much about my health cause it kept wandering back to one person. Iris. Whenever I wasn't asleep I was piecing together a puzzle of what our life would look like with each other. I imagined our first date, which would eventually end with me kissing her goodbye on the porch, like one of those cheesy romance movies. Then I imagined our first fight, which lasted a few hours cause I couldn't live without her and apologized immediately. I pictured our one year anniversary, where I'd finally get down on one knee and propose and with the most enchanting twinkle in her eyes she'd smile and say yes. I saw our wedding ceremony filled with flowers and smiling faces and when the organs began to play the sweet little girl that called me 'daddy' came down the aisle looking as cute as ever and throwing flower petals from her little basket on the red carpeted floor. I felt my heart contract in my throat as I pictured her coming through the church doors, a vision in white so breathtaking that "beautiful" isn't the right word to describe it. I imagined her nervous stare as she told me she was expecting our first child and the tears in our eyes as we heard their heartbeat for the very first time. A smile crept over my face as I envisioned the moment in which we told our daughter (the mystery girl who we'd then adopted.) that she was getting a baby sister, or brother and the heartwarming scene of her placing her ear on Iris's swollen belly to hear her sibling move.

I created our lives in my mind. Birthday parties, anniversaries, graduation ceremonies, engagement parties, and weddings. I pictured it all in my mind and by the time it was nightfall I saw us both, old and grey, sitting on the porch right where we had our first kiss, as we watched our grandchildren run around the garden, playing fetch with our two dogs while the sound of bubbly conversation came from inside where their mothers and fathers planned dinner. I closed my eyes to see it all better, giving in to the moment, when I heard Iris's voice as a soft whisper greeting me.  
"Hey." she simply said and I opened my eyes to find her coming in with the little angel walking beside her.  
"Hey." I croaked, my mouth dry from all the hours of silence.  
"Daddy!" the little baby yelled as she let go of Iris's hand and ran up to me. I smiled and made an effort to pick her up and place her on my lap. She hugged me and I hugged back, my heart filling with the purest sense of happiness.  
"Nora, be careful," Iris said as she came closer.  
"Nora huh?" I questioned finding the name ironic.  
"Yeah, she kind of chose it herself and it felt right. It's a pretty name, don't you think so?"  
"I do. Umm, my mother's name is actually Nora." I confessed, then remembered that they'd already met "But you already knew that..."  
She laughed and answered "Yes I did. It's a happy coincidence, I guess."  
"Yeah. It is." I said as I kissed Nora on the forehead. She giggled and I laughed at the sound.  
"You're really good with her," Iris noted with a smile and I blushed at the compliment.  
"Well, I am her daddy aren't I?" I asked back and she laughed twisting my insides, in a good way. Then it hit me. I hadn't met Iris before and if Nora is in any way her daughter then...there must already be a man in her life. Suddenly the life I'd pictured shattered into a million pieces, my heart along with it.  
"If you don't mind me asking. Is her dad you know...still in the picture?" I asked, bracing myself for the answer.  
"Oh...Umm. No. He isn't." she answered awkwardly.  
"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I, I just didn't want to confuse her and all."  
"No I get it, it's OK. It's just that Nora isn't exactly...mine. Well not yet anyway." she says.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I found her. The day before we met. She was soaking wet and unconscious on the street so I took her in. My dad is a police officer and I asked him to check if there were any records of her so that we could return her to her parents but there were no records of her, no birth certificate, no missing persons report, nothing. She was about to get taken in by social services but my dad helped me get the necessary paperwork for me to initiate the adoption process." she explained then stroked Nora gently on the head.  
"Wow that's...that's quite the story. How'd you shake off social services?"  
"My dad helped. He spoke to the guy. I have no idea what he said and I don't want to know. All that matters is that I can officially be her mommy." she answered and I noticed her eyes glinting slightly with tears.

The images came back into view, seeming more real than before. There was an opening in both their lives and it seemed to fit me just right. I had to ask. It was now or never.  
"Well she already calls me daddy and if you'd have me I'd love to make it official." I tried, keeping my eyes on Iris to monitor her reaction. She seemed to freeze for a moment and her eyes opened till they were almost perfect circles.  
_Damn it!_ I thought. _You overstepped._  
"Or maybe not, I'm sorry, I was just..."  
She cut me off by running towards me and kissing me. It was a soft kiss, lingering and gentle. I was shocked at first, my head was spinning with disbelief.  
_Is this really happening right now? Am I dreaming?_  I thought but once it all sank in I kissed her back, closing my eyes to savor the moment.  
She let go, too soon in my opinion and looked into my eyes with a smile that made the corner of hers crinkle in the cutest way.  
"I thought you'd never ask," she said.

I felt a smile spread across my face and warm my chest like a radiant light. We just stared at each other, with goofy smiles on our faces, until Nora squeezed between us, causing a fit of laughter to erupt from us both. She kissed me on the cheek then turned and gave Iris the same treatment.  
"I think she approves." Iris translated and I nodded with agreement.  
"Aww, this is such a cute moment." Dr. Snow said from the door and we all turned our attention towards her.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but unfortunately visiting hours are over. This man needs his last checkup and some rest," she said.  
"So soon," Iris said and pouted in the cutest way ever.  
"But I agree with the doctor. You need your rest." she leaned in and pecked me quickly before turning her attention to Nora who hugged me goodbye before leaping into her mother's arms.  
"We'll see you tomorrow," she said as they both left.  
My night was made. I didn't even notice the doctors worried looks as she examined me. She said goodnight and left me to my thoughts and I drifted into a calm sleep. The last thing I remembered was the resurfaced memory of a bright light burning behind my eyelids.

***********************************************

The slight whisper of a suave voice slowly brought me back to consciousness. I woke up feeling groggy and confused. My eyes were heavy and burned every time I opened them and I felt like I'd been run over by a truck. I was in a strange room, looked like a bedroom, and it was decorated in alternating shades of blue with light brown furniture. It was cozy, but I had never been there before. I realized that the voice was part of some text being read to me through headphones and I took them off so that I could focus on my surroundings. My hand was attached to a drip and there was a heart monitor next to me. I was trying to figure out what was going on when a woman with long red hair and bright green eyes came into the room. Her eyes grew wide when she realized I was awake and she came rushing to my side.  
"Barry. You're awake!" she exclaimed hugging me with tears in her eyes.  
"You're awake," she repeated, sobbing with a smile and holding my face in her hand.  
"I'm awake," I said, growing more and more confused.  
"Not to be rude or anything but umm... Who are you, exactly and why wouldn't I be awake?" I asked awkwardly.  
She laughed then said,  
"Nice try Mr funny guy." I kept on staring at her blankly, still confused.  
"Oh my goodness you're not joking," she said, the realization finally sinking in and I shook my head no in response.  
"Barry, I'm your mother," she answered her voice coated in disbelief.  
"My...my mother?" I laughed out "Wait, are  _you_ joking with me?"  
"Oh, my beautiful boy," she exclaimed her voice shaking with tears that no longer reflected happiness.  
"This must be a side effect of whatever put you in a coma," she said.  
"Wait what? Coma?" I asked frightened and she nodded in response.  
"How, how, how long have I been asleep?" I asked.  
"It's been 9 months Barry," she responded leaving me speechless.

I'd been asleep for nine months and couldn't remember a thing about my life. To say I was scared would be putting it lightly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been one of my most anticipated chapters! So sorry for the cliffhanger, but the wait is over! Hope you enjoy the chapter and keep the comments coming. I love hearing from you😍. Enjoy the weekend!  
> 😘😘  
> XOXO

[Iris]

(9 months later)

I remember lying in bed, trying to drift off to sleep when the phone rang. Mrs Allen's voice shook slightly as she explained to me that Barry had finally woken up. I was shocked and soon began to get excited but that soon faded when she told me that Barry had amnesia. I sat there for the longest time, after she hung up, rethinking about the last 9 months of life.  
I thought about the night he went into a coma. I was so excited to tell him that I was adopting Nora because believe it or not, in the short time we spent together I managed to develop an attachment to him. As I drove to the hospital that night I was happy but a tiny part deep inside me was out of my mind afraid. I was about to commit to being a mother. I was putting myself in charge of another human beings life. As much as I knew my dad and Cecil would help, I was essentially going to do it all alone. I was going to be 20 and a single mother and I had no idea what was going to happen. What if I wasn't ready? What if I messed up and ruined her life? What if I put her in danger? Billions of doubts drowned me inside and the fact that I didn't know how to get rid of them or who to immediately turn to, made me feel somewhat alone. But in that moment I looked into the rearview mirror, at the beauty with her little eyes glued to the window and the love I felt for her was enough to tell me that it was all going to be alright. As long as I showed her just how important she was to me I knew that I couldn't go wrong.

I was feeling a lot more confident after my one-woman therapy session in the car but when Barry asked to be her father a wave of relief washed over me. Not only was I not alone anymore but I would get to raise Nora with a man the both of us genuinely seemed to like and connect with. That's when I decided to take things into my own hands. I was falling for him. That was more than obvious to me so why not make him my partner in more than one way? When I finally kissed him it felt so right and meant to be. My body and mind responded like they'd known him forever and when he kissed me back with a matching sentiment, I felt invisible. I felt like nothing on earth could ever break me as long as he was by my side. Everything seemed to be falling into place, I was the happiest I'd ever been and then the next day it all came tumbling down.

I dropped Nora off at my dad's and went to see Barry. I was looking forward to spending some quality time with just the two of us but when I got there he was fast asleep. So I left him a note and made my way to college. As I left my last lecture the phone rang and when I picked up Dr Snow told me the earth-shattering news. Barry wasn't responding. He was alive, but he wasn't waking up and there was no way to tell if and when he would. I rushed over there and when I saw him still fast asleep on that bed my heart cried out. The tears that wet my eyes at that moment felt like acid as they burned down my cheeks. I had just got him. How could he not be mine anymore? I sat at his bedside, holding his hand and crying for an hour. In that hour I prayed. I prayed that he would wake up and that this was all a big miss understanding. I poured my heart out into the universe asking it to bring him back. Day after day I went back and repeated the same routine. Each time my eyes felt heavier and my prayers more desperate. Weeks passed, then months and my life outside of that hospital room carried on.

I attended my classes, diving head first into my studies cause I knew I had a life to support. Nora had changed the dynamic of my life completely. Whereas before I walked around with a backpack filled with newspapers and textbooks now you'd also find a travelling first aid kit, juice boxes and some sort of toy in there. Nora didn't talk much but she managed to tell me that she was four so I enrolled her into preschool and my morning routines then consisted of packing her a healthy lunch and getting her ready before paying any attention to myself. Six months in and I was running like a well-oiled mom machine. Nora wasn't fussy and knew exactly what to do so while I made our lunches (cause now I needed to take care of my health just as much as hers) she brushed her teeth and got dressed. I'd slip into the shower while she ate her breakfast and I drank my morning coffee while fixing her hair, (two braided ponytails seemed to be a favourite). After classes, I'd make my way to the library to get as much work as I possibly could (in an hour) done, before making my way to CCPN where I was doing a paid internship. It wasn't much of a salary, but when I added the little I made at Jitters over the weekends and what my dad contributed every month it was enough for us to live comfortably. Dad and Mrs Allen had made an agreement and Nora spent the week with Mrs Allen and the weekends with my dad and Cecile. They all loved her so much that it brought them closer together and soon the Allens and the Wests were practically one crazy family.  
My father and Mr Allen couldn't be happier considering their history as college buddies and Cecil and Mrs Allen seemed to have found each other in their mothering natures.

Everything was almost perfect. Almost. The only thing missing was Barry. When the adoption was finally completed and I got to register Nora as my daughter I was over the moon, but apart of me was aching. That was the part of me that wanted Barry by my side as I hyphenated our surnames and made Nora officially ours. Mrs Allen cried with me that night when I showed up with the documents in my hand. She comforted me and connected with my pain cause she missed him just as much as I did but was just as happy that Nora was now apart of both our families. It was the very definition of a bitter-sweet moment. I went to his room that night like I did every night, but it felt different. Somehow seeing our names together on a legal document made it all so real. I held his hand and used my thumb to draw circles on the back of it while I took in his peaceful face. The tears came back and I tried to stabilise my voice as I told him how I felt.

"Hey, babe." I sniffled. "I have some news. I registered Nora today. She's officially ours. We all wanted to go out and celebrate but it wouldn't be the same without you."  
His chest rose and fell as I got closer to him and laid next to him. I placed my head on it and I could hear his heartbeat. The sound brought me a little comfort and made me feel closer to him.  
"I miss you." I cried. "It's crazy, I know, we haven't known each other all that long but I miss you. I don't feel whole without you. I need you. Please come back to me."  
I laid on his chest for a few more minutes, sobbing uncontrollably, my heart contracting from just how much I missed him.

Fresh tears sprang into my eyes as I remembered it all. I couldn't believe he was actually awake. Without thinking I grabbed my cell phone and dialled his number. It rang three times before he answered. A gasp escaped my lips and I tried to silence it with my hands. It was him. It was really him.  
"Hello?" he asked.  
"Barry." was all I managed to breathe out as the tears ran down my cheeks once more, but this time they were tears of happiness.


	18. Chapter 18

[Barry]

The emotion in her voice as she whispered my name was perplexing. She sounded heartbroken and yet simultaneously ecstatic. I was left reactionless.  
"I'm so glad you're awake." she sobbed out, her voice shaking. I felt my heart tighten at the sound of her crying. Don't ask me why cause I don't have an answer. It seemed like a reflex.  
"Please don't cry. I'm alright I can assure you of that." I blurted out, a little panicked.  
"It's alright Barr. These are happy tears." she tried to calm me down and indeed her voice seemed to lighten. I wished that I could remember her face cause I was pretty sure that she was smiling then.  
"I just wish that I could come see you," she added.  
"Do you live far?" I asked, growing used to the sound of her voice and wanting to find out more about her.  
"Well I live about an hour away from you but I'm currently in a neighbouring city," she said, her voice slowly going back to normal and gradually a twinge of recognition started to tickle my brain.  
"Where are you and what are you doing there?" I pushed, my interest in her growing the more I heard her speak.  
"I'm in Star City. It's a work-related trip." she sighed.  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"No, don't be. I love this job I just... Well, I really missed you." she said, her voice coloured with affection. My stomach came alive with butterflies and an inviting warmth spread across my chest. I was so confused. I had no idea what was happening to me. No idea what on earth this girl was doing to me. Before I could answer the door to my room, that my mother had left a jar, swung wide open and the cutest little ball of energy rushed in with her arms stretched wide while she screamed "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"   
I laughed and reached down to pick her up. She hugged me so tightly that I thought she was going to permanently glue herself to me. Not that I would mind, I needed to hug her just as much. You know that 'at home' feeling you get when you hug someone you love and it just makes all your problems a hundred times better? Well, that's what I felt at that moment. I felt at home and at peace. I didn't, however, feel entirely complete. Something was missing... Or someone.  
"Where's your mommy sweetheart," I asked her, I might have amnesia but I still know that it takes two to tango... If you know what mean.  
Her eyes began to well up and soon after she started crying.  
"Oh, no, no, no. Shh" I said as I bounced her up and down on my lap. I heard a distant humming coming from somewhere and realised that I was still on a call. I put the young lady (Cause she sounded like a young lady) on speaker phone and realised that she was singing.

"Wise men say, only fools give in, but I can't help, falling in love with you." she sang and slowly the little girl began to calm down. Her voice was melodious and sweet and it lit a spark deep within me. She sounded beautiful. She started humming at a certain point and I felt like she'd forgotten the lyrics so I carried on singing for her.  
"Like a river flows, gently to the sea, darling so it goes, you and I are meant to be."   
She remembered the rest of the lyrics and I carried on singing along with her.  
"Take, my hand. Take my whole life too. But I, can't help, falling in love with you."  
Our voices fit perfectly together and my heart did a little dance in my chest as it realised just how good we sounded together.  
"Well, would you look at that. Not only do you complete me, you complete my heart song too." She said and I felt my face flush, not knowing how to respond. Truth be told, I felt a little less broken when we sang together. Maybe she was the piece that was missing.   
Answering my question, the little girl grabbed my phone and yelled,  
"Mommy!"  
"Hey baby." the (well she wasn't a girl now was she) woman responded.   
"Miss mommy." the little girl said, her face falling.   
"Aww, I miss you too sweetheart. Mommy will be back soon, for now, you just take care of daddy OK?"   
The little girl responded by nodding and I laughed.   
"She nodded didn't she?" her mother asked knowingly as she laughed along with me.   
"Yes, she did," I answered, thinking it was the cutest thing ever.   
"There you are Nora." my mother said as she smiled at us from the doorway.   
"I've been looking for you. Come on. It's time for bed."   
Nora pouted then kissed the cell phone and gave me another super hug before jumping off the bed.   
"Love mommy. Love daddy," she said as she walked away.  
"I love you too baby." the two of us said in unison. It was like we were completely in sync with each other.   
"Well, I should be going too. Long day ahead of me." the woman sighed. I looked down at the screen and her name flashed back.   
"Iris?"   
"Ye,s Barr?"   
"When are you coming back?" I asked, cause at that moment I felt an invisible rope pulling me towards her. A little voice in my head kept telling me to run to her and I just couldn't shake the feeling that my place was at her side with our daughter.   
"The last event I have to attend is this Friday. I should be back by next week," she answered.   
"That seems like forever." I sighed before I could stop myself.   
"I know, but I'll be there before you know it. Take care of our little girl while I'm gone. She missed you too... And Barr?" she said her voice sounding shaky and uncertain.   
"Yeah?"   
"I love you."

My heart stopped, and my mouth dried up. I felt like I couldn't breathe for a moment and just as quickly as those symptoms came, they vanished. Replaced by an emotion so powerful and overwhelming that I couldn't deny it no matter how crazy it seemed. I had no idea what she looked like, nor who she was and all though most of my life was a gigantic blur in my head there was one thing that I was sure of...   
"I love you too Iris." 


	19. Chapter 19

[Iris]

My heart stopped for a split second, almost like it was taking a breath before it hammered out of my chest at an alarming speed. All those months whispering it to him, imagining what it would be like to hear him say it back. Then he did. I'll be honest, because of his amnesia I didn't go in with any hopes. I said it because I needed him to hear it. I needed to let him know that I hadn't given up on him, I hadn't given up on us. After we hung up I laid on that hotel bed, staring at the ceiling and wishing that I was in his arms. Then I thought about Nora and the moment we shared. It was the first time we'd all been kinda together since she became a West-Allen.

West-Allen, I thought. Mrs West-Allen. I let the name roll around in my brain for a while as images of a modern home flooded my mind. I pictured taking off my coat while Nora ran upstairs to get washed up. I'd get off my work heels and head for the kitchen and Nora would soon join me. While I cooked dinner she finished off her homework, asking me for help when she needed. Then just as I finished cooking Barry would walk in and light up the room with his smile. Nora would run to him and he'd pick her up and swing her around before making his way to me. Our lips would touch and Nora would make a face that we would both laugh at before peppering her face with kisses. It was something out of a Sunday family movie, I know, but with Barry, it seemed possible. I felt a tingle in my chest as I thought about the two of them. The two most important people in my life. I smiled, missing them like crazy but sure that together they were safe.  
I fell asleep with an image of Barry tucking Nora into bed...

_I felt him slip into bed with me as I reached for sleep, my consciousness barely there. He kissed the back of my head then wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. I snuggled up to him, feeling comforted and protected in his arms, then slowly drifted off to sleep._  
_I woke up in the middle of the night with a strange sensation. Something felt off. I got out of bed, carefully so as not to wake him, and slipped out of the room to check on Nora. When I reached her room my stomach had twisted into thousands of knots and my heart worked like a jackhammer in my chest. I opened the door slowly, afraid that I was just being silly and would wake her but when I peeked inside, my lungs contracted and my heart froze. Nora wasn't in bed._  
_Mentally I tried to calm myself down. She probably went to the bathroom or to the kitchen for a glass of water. After checking the bathroom and finding it disappointingly empty, I rushed down the stairs, taking them two at a time, and flung on the light switches to the kitchen. Before I could go any further I stopped dead in my tracks. The floor to ceiling windows that looked over the city from five stories above the ground had been completely shattered and the glass that littered the floor was sprayed with blood._  
_I felt my knees give in and I fell to the ground, all the energy seemed to leave my body as my mind tried to put together the pieces. She was gone. My baby was gone. That single thought rebooted my system, an anger built-up inside me like a wildfire and with every ounce of strength I had left I opened my mouth and screamed out for the one person who could keep me sane at that moment._  
_"Barry!!!"_

I shot up in bed, the sheets were on the floor and sunlight crashed in through the open curtains, flooding the room with an unbearable amount of light. My pulse was racing and I couldn't seem to catch my breath. I grabbed my phone off the side table, my hands still shaking with fear, and dialled Nora Allen's number. After the third ring, she picked up, except it wasn't Nora Allen.  
"Mommy!" came my Nora's enthusiastic voice from the other end, the sound washing over me and leaving me weak with relief.  
"Good Morning Baby," I said, trying to keep the tears out of my voice. That dream had left me a mess and all I wanted to do was hold her close and be sure that she's ok.  
"Nora baby, are you alright?" I asked and she hummed out a yes. I smiled, letting my tears fall and holding my breath so that she wouldn't hear me cry.  
"That's great baby." I finally managed to get out.  
"I miss you," I added.  
"Miss you, mommy," she answered.  
"OK baby, well mommy is gonna head off to work now OK? I'll call you later. Give daddy a kiss for me alright? I love you, baby." I told her.  
"Love mommy," she said and I hung up the phone.

I let the tears stream freely down my cheeks as I tried to understand what I was feeling. I'd never felt so much fear in my life. Not even when my mother passed on. I mean I was devastated but that was nothing compared to the heartache I felt when I thought something had happened to Nora. It was the kind of fear that could drive a person mad. The kind of fear that made you feel trapped in an open space and sucked all the air out of your lungs. In a word, it was paralysing. I cried until my eyes felt like balloons and my whole body felt drained of all emotion, but for some reason, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was up. The dream seemed too vivid to simply be a trick of my mind. It felt like a sign. Like a warning. My maternal instincts were on overdrive and alarms were going off in my brain telling me that something wasn't right. Something was coming for my Nora. I could feel it. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes a little bit of made up science. None of this was researched nor does it 100% go with the Flash science we know so far, so please just bear with me. 😂❤ Hope you enjoy the updates and happy Flash Tuesday ❤  
> XOXO  
> 😘😘😘

[Barry]

  
I woke up the next morning with an overflow of energy. My body was abuzz with adrenaline and all my senses were on high alert. I felt scared and threatened and for some reason, I felt a need to see baby Nora. I got out of bed and walked downstairs, each nook and cranny of the house flooding my mind with a feeling of familiarity. I heard Nora's voice and followed it into the kitchen. My mother was sipping her coffee with a newspaper in her hands while Nora was on the phone.  
"Love Mommy," she said and I immediately knew that she was talking to Iris. When she put down the phone, she turned around to look at me as if she sensed me standing there.  
"Daddy!" she yelled running towards me and startling my mother.  
"Goodness Nora." mom laughed.  
I picked her up and she hugged me. The fear that had me in its tight grip melted away and it became easier to breathe.  
"Good morning my little angel," I said, confused as to why I felt the way I did. Why did my body think she needed protecting? I wondered to myself.  
"Morning Daddy," she answered with the cutest little smile. I felt my insides turn to mush, she had me wrapped around her little finger and I was loving every second of it.  
"Well, now we know who's gonna have to play bad cop between you and Iris." my mom chuckled as she observed our exchange from behind her reading glasses.

As I laughed at the truth behind her remark, the doorbell rang and she went to answer. She came back into the kitchen accompanied by two men, probably in their mid-forties. As I took in their features I realised that they were twins. They were both dressed from head to toe in black and wore black-framed specs. The only way to tell them apart was the fact that one of them was in a wheelchair.  
"I see you've awoken Mr Allen." the one standing observed, revealing that they both knew me. Again, my amnesia put me at a disadvantage.   
"Yes I am, and forgive me but how exactly do you know me?" I asked.  
"I think you should redirect this conversation into the living room. Nora honey come with Nana, let's get you ready for school." my mom answered.  
Reluctantly I agreed and handed Nora to my mother. My body instantly went back into red alert but I followed the two men into the living room and once we were all settled they started their explanation.

"Well let us introduce ourselves I'm Harrison Wells and this is my brother Harry." the handicapped one, Harrison, said.  
"We're scientists and the founder's of S.T.A.R Labs, and nine months ago your parents came into contact with us through doctor Snow and asked for our help. You see, you Mr Allen are a bit of a scientific mystery," he explained.  
"How so?" I asked, growing intrigued.  
"Well for starters when Dr Snow explained your symptoms to us we were rather baffled. You had a heart rate that was much too elevated, to say the least, and your body temperature had irregular spikes where it would rise to beyond humanly possible readings." Harry revealed.  
"Wait, but in that case, shouldn't I be... You know... Less alive?" I answered.  
"Yes. Yes, you should Mr Allen and that is but one of the incredible feats that makes you such a medical miracle. Besides your obvious continued life, we also found some extraordinary qualities while studying samples of your blood. Your cells, when subjected to enough stress, seemed to become energised and began to vibrate almost as if injected with excess adrenaline." Harry continued.  
"Yes, yes and the cellular regeneration was beyond what would be considered normal, happening at speeds no human could ever recreate. Thus bringing us to the conclusion that you are... More than human. A... metahuman, so to speak." Harrison elaborated.  
I felt a migraine begin to develop as I tried to take all the information in.  
"Hold on a second, are you trying to tell me that I'm some kind of superhero?" I asked.  
"Well Mr Allen, a superhero is a person who uses superhuman abilities to complete heroic acts. You...are just a person with superhuman abilities." Harry explained.  
"Yes, abilities that we would like to further analyse, with your cooperation of course," Harrison added.   
"Analyse?" I questioned, not liking the sound of that.  
"Yes. We'll put your body through tests of endurance, strength and speed and see how you perform. With the data, we collect we can then formulate a way to help you either improve your abilities or permanently cure them." Harrison proposed.

I took a minute then and thought about Nora. If whatever I was feeling was true then Nora would need me to protect her and I wouldn't be able to do that if I weren't in complete control of my body.  
"I'll do it. I'll let you test me, and I want to improve my powers not cure them. I have a feeling I might need them." I answered.  
The doctors seemed satisfied, at least that's what I thought the slight grins on their faces meant, it was hard to read facial expressions with these two. They stayed for a few more minutes and explained some of the tests they would run and gave me a date in the following week when we would begin. I shook their hands and showed them out, thanking them for their time.

"So? How did it go?" my mother asked as I walked into the kitchen to grab some coffee.  
"Um, well apparently I'm a superhuman and they want me as their lab rat," I said with a straight face and when my mom's eyes widen I smiled.  
"I'm kidding. They do want to run some tests on me but it's nothing serious." I said.  
She laughed and answered, "Well I see your sense of humour hasn't gone with your memories."  
"Speaking of memories do I have any pictures of Iris? I'm trying to remember what she looks like." I asked, genuinely interested.  
"Why would you want a photo when you can meet her in person?" she asked, taking a sip of what seemed like her second cup of coffee.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well Star city isn't that far of a drive and you do have a car that hasn't been used in nine months so...You work it out."  
I thought about it for a second. It would be nice to see her. Maybe spend some time with her away from everything. Get to know her all over again. But then that foreshadowing of danger came back and the thought of leaving Nora made me uneasy.  
"But what about college...and...and Nora?"  
"Barry. It's been nine months. College can wait another week. As for Nora, I'm taking care of her and last time I checked I have plenty of experience considering you're still alive twenty years later." she joked.  
I wanted to go, I really did. A part of me was drawn to her and do you know how unsettling it is to love someone and not remember what they look like? To not recall what it feels like when they touch you, or when they hold you close? But the other part of me, the father part of me, just couldn't leave Nora alone when my gut was telling me that something was wrong.  
"I'll think about it," I said, then I took my coffee cup up to my bedroom. Once inside I sat up on the bed and reached out for my phone. The notification light was blinking and I wondered who it was from. My phone wasn't pin or password protected which made me think that I probably didn't have much to hide.  
The notification light was from an email I got from an audiobook supplier. I opened it and the first words to catch my eye were,  
"Congratulations, you're our lucky winner!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I'd update a little early this week cause its Valentine's week and cause today is International Fanworks Day! I also wanted to thank you all for 100 kudos!!! 😭❤Hope you enjoy the update and Enjoy your weekend!   
> P. S. MAJOR CLIFFHANGER AHEAD!!!   
> XOXO  
> 😘😘😘

[Iris]

After crying all I could, I showered and settled down for breakfast. That's when the doorbell to the company apartment rang and in waltzed an enthusiastic H. R. with a giant white box tied with a red ribbon. I'd gone to Star City because of the audiobook recording I occasionally did on holidays. They'd pushed up the date for * _Johnny's Hill_ * and needed me to finish reading it before the end of that week so that it would be complete in time for the book launch. Did I mention that H. R. wasn't just my agent but the author too?  
"West, I'm so glad you're awake I need a huge favour from you," he said as he placed the gift box on the sofa and proceeded to open it.  
"What can I do for you H?" I asked as I lightly tapped the corner of my lip with a serviette. He smiled at me and pulled a beautiful evening dress out of the box then held it up for me to see.  
It was floor length with a slit on either side, a sweetheart neckline and covered in tiny red sequins. It was a gorgeous dress.  
"Wow." was all I could think of to say.   
"I know!" he exclaimed. "This is for you to wear this weekend at the launch party."   
"Wait what? I could never afford this. Plus I'm staying in the background for an hour then coming back home." I protested.   
"Nonsense!" he exclaimed. "This is a gift. And you are most definitely not staying in the background for an hour. On the contrary. You, my dear, are going to be one of the stars of the evening."   
"H. R. Thank you, but I cannot accept this and what are you going on about? I'm just the voice for a reason. No one is supposed to know my face." I said.   
"Listen West," he said as he came to the table and sat down with me. "I need to tell you something," he added with a serious tone. I sat up straight with worry and gave him all my attention.   
"I'm listening," I said.   
"Well. When I started writing * _Johnny's Hill_ * I had the craziest idea. You see, your career as a Narrator had just started and I noticed that slowly, but surely, you built up a sort of fan base." he said.  
"A fan base?" I asked, surprised at the thought.   
"Yes. A fan base. People who began to listen to books specifically for the sound of your voice. Now, we obviously kept your identity secret but we thought that it would be fun to have one of your biggest fans win a chance to meet you."   
"Wait hold on a second. We?"   
"Yes the agency and I. I ran the idea by them last year and they absolutely loved it so we started a contest that consisted of your fans writing you an anonymous letter with their details entered on a separate page. We wanted you both to have fun so we thought we'd make it a mystery for the both of you. At the beginning of this year, when you first started recording * _Johnny's Hill_ * we thought that the launch would be the perfect opportunity for you both to meet."   
"So, I'm guessing you've picked a winner?" I asked.   
"Well, we were hoping you'd agree and left the final pick...to you," he answered.   
I thought about it for a second. I mean they had already made those people waste their time writing letters. The least I could do for them is agree. It was just one meet and greet. What could possibly go wrong?   
"Fine. I'm in." I said.   
"I knew you wouldn't let me down. Thank you," he said, the excitement clear on his face.   
"OK, so how does this work?" I asked as i sipped my rapidly cooling tea.   
"Well out of the thousands of entries we took the liberty of making a top five for you, so you just have to pick a number from one to five," he explained.   
"Thousands?" I asked incredulously and he nodded in response.   
"12 318 to be exact." he clarified.   
"Wow. I had no idea there were so many people out there wanting to know who I am." I confessed.   
"I've already told you West. You have a voice that can leave anyone feeling hypnotised. All you have to do is believe it. Now, pick a number."  
"Well. 1 has always been my lucky number so...."

He smiled and reached into his pocket, from where he withdrew a pack of envelopes. He took out the very first one looked at the name and smiled.   
"I was hoping you'd pick this one," he said. After opening the envelope and taking out the letter he handed it to me and said,  
"It's a really moving story so don't be surprised if you shed a few tears. Now I..."  
He put away the rest of the letters and stood up to leave.  
"... Must go. Still, a lot to prepare before Friday. I'm looking forward to making this lucky fan's day."   
He said goodbye then left me to my letter. I looked at the piece of paper and wondered what I would find inside. Eventually, curiosity won and I opened it.

**_Dear West_ **

**_I can't tell you who I am, but I can tell you this. I'm your biggest fan. Not just because you read some of my favourite books but because throughout the years you've been my hero more than once._ **

**_I first came across one of your narrations when I was in the eighth grade. I was a scrawny kid, in a new school and that made me an easy target. I'd been bullied in primary school and I wasn't expecting high-school to be any different and I was right. Reading was my escape. It was my way of hiding in plain sight and escaping the mean comments and hard shoves._ **   
**_Unfortunately for me, I'm dyslexic and reading isn't the easiest task. The night I found you was one of the lowest points of my life. I'd been stressed out because of exams and hadn't been able to read at all. I also hadn't been sleeping right and the bullies seemed meaner and louder than ever. All those pent-up emotions came out at the wrong moment and I got beaten to within an inch of my life. Four athletes, one nerd. You don't have to be a genius to do the math._ **   
**_In the end, I was left bedridden with several broken ribs, a shattered tibia, a  dislocated shoulder and a swollen face. The pain was unbearable but nothing matched the loneliness and embarrassment that consumed me day in and day out. I dove, head first, into depression and that plus my lack of sleep resulted in a very slow recovery. I'm not quite sure why I'm telling you all this. Maybe it's cause I want you to know me, but I think it's because I want you to know how much you mean to me._ **   
**_Cause, in the end, you were the one who saved me. I was in a dark place when I found an audiobook that interested me and low and behold there you were. The first time I heard your voice it consumed me. It washed over me completely and took away all my pain. The more I heard you read, the less lonely I'd felt and for the first time in weeks, I managed to get a full night's sleep. I started healing faster then and with you, by my side, I managed to fight off my depression. You gave me two things that day. The first was a companion and the second was the escape I craved but minus the struggle._ **   
**_It's been six years since then and you have helped me through some of my life's greatest challenges. It might not even occur to you what a difference you make in people's lives, but still, I'm here to thank you._ **   
**_Thank you for being my friend when I had none. For taking me on adventures I could never imagine being on. For being a calming force in my ear as I cried. For bringing me back when I fell into darkness but most of all, for being my hero when I needed one most._ **

**_I hope I get to meet you cause that will be a dream come true and even if I don't, just being able to thank you has been enough. I hope you keep up the good work and hopefully, someday you'll come out of the shadows for the world to see how amazing you are._ **

**_With lots of Love_ **   
**_Anonymous_ **

I hadn't noticed the tears streaming down my face until I finished the letter and a sob escaped my lips. I was moved by this listeners story and by how much he(or she) had been through. I felt like I knew them a little better and I connected with them on an emotional level. I was shocked by how much a simple narration could change a person's life. Never once had I stopped to think that I was giving people a second chance on their passion for literature. I was the eyes of those who, for some reason, couldn't read and experience the magic found in those various stories. The thought warmed my heart and I made a mental note to thank H. R. for this opportunity. I was suddenly excited to meet this fan and learn more about them and Friday seemed a long way away.

......

Surprisingly enough between long recording sessions and sleep the week went by fast and finally Friday night had arrived. I took in my reflection in the full-length mirror and I have to say I looked amazing. The dress hugged my curves at just the right places and red was definitely my colour. The simple black sandal heels I had on completed the look perfectly and my hair was pulled completely to the side and hung over my left shoulder. The look was completed with a simple smokey eye and some bright red lipstick.   
_I wish Barry could see me._  I thought to myself, wondering what his reaction would be. Looking at the dress I felt a sense of deja vu come over me. I'd seen it before I just couldn't remember where. There came a knock at the door and H. R. came in soon after. He was smartly dressed in a dark blue suit and when he saw me his face lit up.  
"Ah. West. You look...absolutely breathtaking." he said.  
"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." I answered.  
"Are you ready?" he asked and I nodded.  
I took my clutch from the table and linked my arm in his before we made our way to the party.  
The launch was being held at a pristine seaside mansion, away from the city, and the sky looked so much brighter without all the light pollution. There were people there from all over the world and I smiled as I was introduced to each one. I tried my best to be polite but, truth be told, I couldn't wait to meet my fan. At last H. R. lead me to the roof and told me that my fan would be up to meet me soon. I felt my palms grow sweaty as I stood there alone so, to keep my mind busy, I walked over to the short pillared railing that circled the roof and leaned against it while I looked up at the stars. They looked so beautiful that I lost myself amongst them until the noise of someone coming up the stairs startled me. I didn't turn around immediately, allowing myself a moment to get composed.  
"Ms West?" came the unmistakably familiar voice from behind me and for a moment I almost thought my ears were playing tricks on me. I spun around, the sight of his gorgeous self in a black tux left me speechless.   
"Barry?" I whispered, but my heart had already answered for me.  
It was him. It was really him.


	22. Chapter 22

[Barry]

As she turned around to face me the world seemed to slow down. My heart skipped a beat and my mouth went dry. The night sky paled in comparison to her beauty and the only thing I could think of to say was:  
"Wow." my body felt a need to be close to her and as if she knew what I wanted she ran towards me and leapt into my embrace. I held her up for a bit then put her down and enjoyed the feeling of her in my arms at last. At once all was right with the universe and for the first time since I woke up, I felt whole. She held me tightly, almost like she were afraid that if she let go she'd lose me and I returned the sentiment. When we finally broke apart she looked at me with tears in her eyes.  
"But...but...When?How?" she stammered as she touched my face then my shoulders, not believing that I was really there. When her hand grazed over my chest I held it there with my own and answered,  
"I'm your number one fan."  
She smiled, her eyes shimmering, and a single tear dripped down her cheek. With my free hand, I brushed it away gently using my thumb. I smiled back at her, my eyes never leaving hers and the longer I stared, the deeper I lost myself in them. In that moment there was no place on earth I'd rather be.  
A loud crash echoed from downstairs, bringing us back from the little world we were slowly drifting into.  
She looked up at the sky, her hand still pressed over my heart, and said  
"It's a beautiful night for a stroll. Would you walk with me?"  
I nodded and with our fingers laced together, I let her lead me downstairs, through the crowd and out the mansion. On our way down to the beach, I stopped her for a second.  
"I got you something, but it's in the car. Go on ahead without me. I'll meet you there." I said.  
"OK. Don't be long," she said and kissed my cheek before walking towards the beach. I watched her walk away for a second, the wave-like movement of the dress complimented the seductive sway of her hips and I had to restrain myself so that I didn't pull her back and drive her somewhere far away where we could be alone. After getting the little black box from the car I went after her. She was standing in the moonlight with her back to me and the soft sea breeze blew her newly loosened hair around her.  
Her lavender perfume mingled with the salty scent of the ocean creating an aroma that was captivating. It grew stronger the closer I got to her until eventually, it seemed to be all around me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she leaned into me, so naturally that it seemed like we'd been together all our lives.  
Keeping her close I opened the box and held it up to the light so that she could see. Inside it, neatly rested on a black cushion, was a gold necklace with a circular pendant. Engraved on the pendant was a single lightning bolt.  
"My mother told me that the reason we met was that I landed in the hospital after getting mysteriously caught in a storm so when I saw this lightning bolt I thought it was perfect. Do you like it?" I asked.  
"Barry. I don't know what to say. It's beautiful." she answered as she slowly stroked it with her fingers.  
"Open it," I said and she looked up at me with a questioning smile before she returned her attention to the pendant. Inside the pendant was a photo I'd taken with Nora a few days earlier. I was laying on the grassy floor with my hands stacked under my chin and she was laying on my back with her cheek cushioned on her arms atop my head. We both smiled at the camera while a beautiful blue sky stretched out behind us. On the other side of the pendant, engraved in a swirly font were the words:  
"So no matter where you go, you'll always have a piece of home."

Iris sobbed out a chuckle as she read the engraving then whispered,   
"I love it."  
I took the necklace out of the box then put it on her as she held her hair to the side. After clasping it in place I leaned in and kissed her neck and Iris shivered slightly. She turned around in my arms and, after putting the shoes she'd been holding down, wrapped her arms around my neck.  
"I love you," she said, her eyes a reflection of the night sky.   
"I love you too," I said back, and never have I felt words so truly like I did those that night. I felt her pull me closer as she reached up towards me. Time was insignificant and all I could hear were the waves crashing on the shore with a steady rhythm that rivalled the beating of my heart. Our lips finally touched and a spark ignited a fire in my brain. Memories came out of their hiding places in my subconscious and filled my mind with images of my life. The more I remembered, the stronger my love for her became and the more at home I felt by her side. The last memory that bubbled to the surface as we broke apart was that of our very first kiss.  
"I remember." I simply said.  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"I remember everything. My fifth birthday, the first day of high school, the letter I wrote to you before I knew who you were, the dream I had about tonight. I think you got the colour wrong though. I distinctly remember a white dress." I answered, feeling more and more like myself.  
Her eyes widened as she realised what I was talking about.  
"Your amnesia is gone!" she exclaimed.  
"But how?" she then asked.  
"I don't know. What I do know is that I have you to thank for it." I said and gave her lips a quick peck. Something told me that would never get old.  
"I haven't told you this tonight, but you look gorgeous," I added, she laughed and said,   
"Clearly not, I mean you just told me I have the wrong.... colour." she slowed down, her face showing signs of a realisation.  
"Barry. When did you have that dream?" she asked and I thought back to it.  
"The day we met," I answered and her eyes grew wide once again.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Nothing, it's just...ever since I met you I've felt like there was something pulling me towards you. There's this force, this voice, inside me that tells me that you're supposed to be in my life. That you're half of me and without you I'll never be truly complete. And now..." she paused.  
"And now?" I asked, a little unsure.  
"And now, everything around me seems to be pointing at you too. I mean think about it. What are the chances that you and I would end up in the hospital at the same day? The dream? I had it too. Out of 12 318 contestants, what are the odds that you'd be the one I'd pick out of the pile? And finally Nora? How do you explain the connection she has to the both of us? It's way too much to all just be a coincidence it's like... Like it's..."  
"Fate." I finished for her and she smiled up at me.  
"Yeah. Like it's fate," she said.  
"Well, then I will spend the rest of my life thanking the universe for bringing you into my life. Iris, all my life I thought the world was such a big place. That it was vast and filled with exciting places to explore. Then I met you and I realised that you were my world. Your eyes are like the skies, and every time you cry, it rains in my world but every time you smile the sun is at its brightest. Your voice is all I ever hear, in the thunder that rattles the ground, in the birds the wake me each morning, in all my favourite songs. All my favourite aromas have become one with your perfume from the earthy smell of the morning after a storm to the scent of my favourite home-cooked meal. Your arms have become the only home I'll ever know and your breath is the air that I breathe so the day you stop breathing, I'll run out of air. I don't care that we haven't known each other that long. Soul mates don't need a timestamp because we've known each other across time, in all our lives and from the minute I met you I knew that you are my forever world. You're my everything, Iris." I declared and once again her eyes became tear filed.  
"I love you, Barry Allen. Like I've never loved anyone before. Like I never knew it was possible to love someone and I will spend the rest of our lives trying to prove to you just how much you mean you to me." she sobbed, and at that moment I knew that no man on earth was happier. I drew her close and kissed her, expressing all I felt for her in that kiss and absorbing all her emotions as well. We carried on with our stroll, the world around us forgotten, and when the sun rose that morning we were watching from the sand, comfortably wrapped in each other's embrace.  
We were like two teenagers in the middle of a passionate summer romance, as we walked back up to the house. The guests had long gone and the only cars probably belonged to the organisers of the event.   
"Well. This is my stop." I said as we reached my car. Iris pouted out her lip and asked,   
"Do you have to go?"   
"I don't want to. Not without you." I answered.   
"But?" she asked, to which I answered,   
"But, There's a princess back home that's waiting for her daddy."   
She smiled at that.   
"Let's call her while we're both here. I think she deserves to be a part of this moment," she suggested as she snuggled up to my side.   
"Alright. Let me get my phone." I said and unlocked the car to get it.   
When the screen lit up I saw that I had multiple miss calls from my mom.   
"That's strange," I said, trying to keep my worry at bay so as not to alarm Iris.   
"What's wrong?" she asked, the concern clear in her voice.   
"Let's find out," I answered as I dialled my mother's number and put her on speaker. She picked up almost immediately and in a frantic voice said,   
"Barry thank heavens. You and Iris need to come home now," she said.   
"Mom, calm down what's wrong?" I asked, fully alarmed. My mother broke down and started to cry before she answered,   
"Nora is missing."


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there is no new episode this week I wanted to be nice and thought everyone might like an early, extra update 😊 it's just one chapter and it's a bit of an angsty chapter so consider yourselves warned❤️   
> Enjoy!  
> XOXO   
> 😘😘😘

[Iris]

I felt like I'd been punched in the gut by a train at full speed. The nightmare came back more vivid than ever and with it a crippling fear spread over my every nerve. I could see Barry's lips moving as he talked to his mother but all I could here was an insesent ringing in my ears.  
"Iris!" he yelled snapping me out of it and I turned to him dazed.  
"We need to go." he said.  
"I'll follow you in my car." I said as I rushed up to the house to get my car keys and my phone. The jog eradicated the fear and replaced it with a pulsing adrenaline that had my heart racing through out the whole drive back home.  
When we got to the house, chaos seemed to have taken over. Nora and Henry sat on a couch with my Dad and Cecile across from them, no doubt in the middle of some sort of interrogation. There were people from all departments of the police force spread across the house, taking statements and collecting evidence. Two familiar faces came rushing towards me when they saw me and when they had me in their hold I broke down completely. It all became too real the moment I saw the on going investigation.  
"Come here little sister. Let's get you inside." Jenna said as she and Wally took me in.

* * *

 

[Barry]

Throughout the whole drive back I had this weird need to run. My pulse had risen and occasionally everything seemed to slow down around me. I willed myself to believe that it wasn't true. That this was all some huge misunderstanding and that Nora was hidden in the house somewhere. She had to be. She just had to. But then we got home and there were police cars parked outside and suddenly the little fantasy I'd made up in my head started to fade. We both rushed in and took in the scene. Iris broke down as soon as her siblings came to get her. I felt tears spring into my own eyes as I looked at my mother who was inconsolable. Cecil seemed to barily be holding it together and Joe's face was a mask of steel, cold as ice and unreadable.  
My mother realised that I was there and came rushing to me.  
"Barry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened." she sobbed out as she held on to me. I hugged her back, sencing how distraught she was and tried my best not to break down too.

* * *

[Iris]

"You need to try to calm down Iris." Wally said as he rubbed my back in a soothing manner. Jenna came back into the room with a glass of water but my hands shook so violently that I could barely hold it without spilling the contents. She set it down instead and held my hands while kneeling before me.  
"Come on little flower. Time to open up." she said and I looked up at her. It was something she used to say to me when we were younger and I was upset but wouldn't tell anybody why. The first time she ever said it to me was after our mother's funeral. I was five at the time and hadn't shed a single tear. I was trying my best to be a big girl, problem was that my attempt to be strong became all to real and I couldn't cry no matter what. I locked myself in my room then as the people downstairs gave their condolences and offered us pastries and home baked goods of all sorts. When they had all gone Jenna came looking for me with a brownie and some milk, but still I wouldn't budge. I'd grown close to her when our mom first got sick and she matured beyond her ten years taking on the responsibilities of the matriarch.  
"Iris, my little flower," she said.  
"You know, a flower needs light to grow and bloom into something beautiful. But if you keep all the dark feelings buried inside, you'll never let enough light through for you to grow and it will hurt you. So come on little flower, open up and let the light in." she said to me. Her words made something inside me click and I hugged her and said,  
"Mama's gone." before the tears flowed down my cheeks like water for a dehydrated plant.  
I looked up at her at that moment, feeling like the world around me was falling apart.  
"Jenna, my baby...She...she's gone." I felt like I'd been stabbed in the heart and I screamed. I screamed out of pure frustration and exhaustion, but most of all I screamed out of agony.  
My father and Cecil both came rushing in as I yelled bloody murder, wanting my every sob to be heard around the world.  
My father held me and buried my face in his shoulder.  
"Shhh baby girl. It's ok. We're going to find her." he said.  
Cecil ushered the twins out of the room then came back and sat down next to us.  
"We're doing everything we can to find her. The one thing you cannot do now is lose hope. She'll be back in your arms before you know it." she said.  
"I should have been here. I could feel that something was wrong but shook it off as paranoia cause it was the first time I'd been away from her for so long. I should have known. I should have come back." I cried.  
"This is not your fault Iris. I've seen how you are with her, you're an amazing mother. So don't you blame yourself, not for a single second." my father tried to calm me down, but nothing could make me feel better then. Nothing but having my daughter safely back in my arms.

* * *

[Barry]

My dad took my mom inside and I walked out to get some air. I could still feel a strange energy coursing through my every cell. My mind buzzed with thoughts, all of them about finding Nora. I closed my eyes and focused, trying to come up with some sort of idea as to where she may be. A hand on my shoulder brought me back and I turned around to find my father's solemn face staring back at me.  
"You OK slugger?" he asked and I shook my head.  
"I knew dad. I knew that I shouldn't have left but I did it anyway. I could feel that something was wrong but I ignored it. I let her down. I lost my daughter." I said, the realisation feeling like a slap to the face. That's when I heard Iris scream. I focused on the house, preparing myself to go in and help her but my father stopped me.   
"You won't be able to help her in your current state." he said, no doubt referring to the grief written on my face. I started crying then, too weak and guilt stricken to hold on, and my father embraced me.  
"None of us could have predicted something like this Barry, and that gut feeling you have to protect your kid? All parents have it, but if we let that alone govern the way we parented none of us would ever let our kids out of the house. It's hard being a parent Barry, it's a constant game of tag between your gut, your brain and your heart, and though with time you learn which one you should listen to at what point in time, it's not a sure science. You're bound to make mistakes, it's normal and your human, but don't let the hard times consume you son. Learn from them and try your best to make things better." he said. A wave of relief washed over me as his words sunk in and a new sense of hope emerged. I got up and he wiped my tears, giving the side of my neck an affectionate tap.  
"Thanks dad." I said, feeling the guilt lift from my shoulders.  
"Any time slugger." he smiled.  
"I know you want to find her but there's nothing you can do at this point besides let the police handle it. For now, there's another special lady inside who needs you."


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave this chapter a bit of a different feel with the POV. I wanted their pain to seem unified, the same instead of unique to each of them. Let me know what you think of the change. 😘  
> XOXO   
> ❤️❤️

[West-Allen]

Barry found Iris in Nora's room, curled into a ball on their daughter's bed and trembling from the amount of crying she'd done. She'd cried herself dry, then cried some more and now all that was left were empty sobs. Barry felt his heart ache a little more. Not only was his little angel missing, but the love of his life was reduced to a bundle of limbs and pain. She was hurting and there was nothing he could do to fix it. So he settled for what he could do. He walked over to her and laid down beside her holding her close to him. Every time she trembled, he tightened his grip on her, reassuring her that he was there and that it was all going to be OK. No matter how much he doubted that, he had to stay strong. For her. Iris was thankful for his presence. The little cocoon of affection he had created around her made the pain of their daughter's disappearance lessen. With him there she didn't feel alone. Sure her siblings and her parents were there but Barry's presence was different. He was Nora's father. Her other half. So the pain she felt was equaled in him and it was that thought that made his being there comforting for her. They laid there in silence. Each lost in their own thoughts yet thinking about the same thing. Hours passed and with each ticking second, the pain seemed to grow stronger until eventually, they were both completely numb.

The doorbell downstairs rang and flickers of hope fluttered through them both but it was soon snuffed out by the lack of relieved sighs and cheers that would have accompanied Nora's arrival. A knock on the bedroom door brought them both back out of their separate daymares and when they turned to greet the unexpected visitor they found H. R. standing at the door.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt Iris I just came to bring you your suitcase and see if you were alright. I got worried when you just vanished," he said, his voice careful and soft.  
"I'm sorry H. R. I didn't mean to worry you, I had a family emergency that couldn't wait," Iris responded, her voice noticeably hoarse. Barry simply sat there in silence. At the sound of her voice, he rubbed her back and planted a kiss on her forehead, almost as if he were trying to touch the ache away.   
"Is there anything I can help with?" H. R.  offered and Iris simply shook her head.  
"Thank you for the offer H. but unless you know a really good psychic that can help me find my daughter then I don't think there's anything you can do."  
"Well. I don't know about the psychic but I might know a way that you can track your daughter," he said. At this, the couple looked up, hope igniting within them once again.  
"How?" Iris asked.  
"Well, I have two brothers who happen to be mega scientists and have a laboratory Ummm..."  
"S. T. A. R. Labs." Barry suggested, recognizing the man's face once he'd had time to carefully study it.  
"Yes, thank you. As I was saying. They have a laboratory filled with all sorts of modern computers and gadgets and it just so happens that they have some sort of facial recognition software that might help you pinpoint your daughter's location." he explained.   
The couple felt their spirits lift as they reached out for a new hope, a new solution, a new way of bringing their baby home.

*************************************

The building, that resembled a stadium from the outside, seemed like an endless maze of doors and corridors. They hastily followed H. R. to a room that seemed to be at the heart of it all and was decorated with screens. The first thing they saw, when they entered the room, was Harry hunched over a structure that seemed to be some kind of control panel.   
"Harrison, H. R. is here!" he announced without turning his attention away from whatever it was that he was doing.   
"Ah yes, the sweet familiar feeling of being ignored." H. R. remarked sarcastically. Harrison wheeled in from an adjacent room to their left and stopped in the center, taking them in with a blank expression on his face.   
"Mr. Allen, I don't believe we have a scheduled meeting. What is this visit in connection with?" he asked with his elbows on the armrests and the tips of his fingers pressed together.   
"Our daughter is missing and we need your help," Barry answered.  
"I don't exactly see how we can be of assistance, would the police not be a more adequate type of help?" He countered.   
"The police are doing everything they can but it's taking too long and I can't wait any longer," Iris whispered, her voice almost gone. She looked up at Harrison and even from across the room he felt her eyes on his.  
"Please. Help me find my baby." She pleaded. A shock wave of sympathy came over him. He did feel sorry for her but for the briefest moment, he actually felt her pain. That was enough to convince him.   
"Harry, see if you can help the young couple find their child." He almost ordered.  
"Harrison, I'm..."  
"I'd prefer it if we did this without arguing Harry. You can carry on with your simulations after the child has been safely retrieved," he cut Harry off and made his way behind the control panel.  
"Do you have a picture of the infant?" He asked holding out his right hand, while his left typed away on the screen. Iris fumbled for her phone and gave it to him. Harrison then sent the photo to his database and initiated the search. After a few minutes, he spoke.   
"Well, she was last spotted in the back of a car driving east out of the city. The road to the next city is practically deserted and she wasn't spotted in any of the cameras in the nearby city so unfortunately, that road is your best bet."   
"Is there no way you can narrow down that search? I mean that road may seem small on a map but it's at least a two-day drive." H. R. lamented.  
"I might be able to help with that," Harrison announced.   
"You see our satellites have been picking up some strange activity for some time and I got an alert from an abandoned mansion in that area. It might be completely unrelated but I figured you have nothing to lose anyway." He explained.   
Barry looked at Iris and her eyes told him all he needed to know. His mind was consumed by one thought and one thought only. 'Bring Nora home.' That thought fueled his determination  and he asked,  
"What's the address?"  
  


 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Cliffhanger ahead. Its not too bad but still read at your own risk 😂♥️

[Dark Lord]

I watched as the little pest squirmed in her cage. 

“This, would be easier. If you would just let yourself go.” I explained. She turned to me, her eyes wet, her body trembling from each silenced sob she tried to get out. I had to gag her because she refused to stop crying. Her fear seemed to have brought out the light in her and she glowed with a blinding gold luminosity that burned me every time I came close. The night she fell I felt my empire tremble. It shook with such violence that I knew, it had to be something powerful. She wasn’t an easy find. For months, I’d been searching but she seemed to have been camouflaged. I could feel her presence. The closer I got, the stronger I sensed her but I could never pin point her exact location. When I got to Central City she seemed to be everywhere. Her aura was overwhelming. That’s why my army and I had to seek refuge in this abandoned, run down place. It was the closest I could be to her without feeling like I was about to spontaneously combust. Then, 24 hours before, I suddenly knew exactly where she was. Her strength was still overwhelming, but it diminished enough to allow me to capture her. When I first laid my eyes on her I knew that it was all worth it. A child of light. The purest and most powerful creature in existence, yet ironically, also the easiest to manipulate. But this one, this one had developed an emotional attachment that was keeping her from surrendering to the shadows. A connection strong enough to make her believe that there was something in this world worth fighting for. 

_ A temporary setback,  _ I thought to myself. Her connection was so strong that it dawned on me that destroying it might just do the trick. The trauma would be so great and her first taste of anger so consuming that she’d give in to the darkness inside her. Then she’d belong to me and with such a raw and potent source, I’d be invincible. Her glow brightened and I laughed.

“That’s it little one. Attract your affections to me. I’ll take pleasure in watching you realise you loured them to their deaths.”

 

* * *

 

[Barry]

The coordinates Harry gave us sent us to an abandoned mansion. Iris had stopped crying and her features were unreadable. Her demeanour had gone from grieving mother to super mama bear in the blink of an eye. I’ll be honest, she kind of scared me. The house was easy to spot. It glimmered with a golden light that seemed inviting and was almost pulling me towards it. 

“That’s her.” Iris said, her voice slightly shaky with emotion. 

“That’s our little girl.”

We made our way inside the crumbling structure, the only thing guiding us through the maze of chipping paint and splintered floors was the light that seemed to intensify by the minute. We manoeuvred our way through hallways yellowed by time into an open room with a high dome like ceiling that was barely there and the stair case that lay ahead of us looked ready to crumble with our weight. The level bellow looked like it might have once been a grand ballroom. In the centre was a cage from where the light radiated. Looking at it, I felt a pull at my heart and instantly knew that Iris was right. That was Nora. But something felt off. Why would someone kidnap her then leave her unattended. Shouldn’t there be guards around or something. Our entrance seemed too easy, too premeditated. Iris took a step forward towards it but I blocked her with my arm. 

“Let me go first, this could be a trap.”  I said.

“Barry, I love you, but that is our baby down there and there is nothing on this earth that is going to stop me from getting her back.” She responded sternly with a fire in her eyes that told me not to push any further. 

“Ok. But give me your hand and tread lightly.” I said. She intertwined her fingers with mine and carefully we made our decent. When we reached the last step, before I could stop her, Iris ran ahead of me to the cage. 

“Nora, baby, are you alright?” she probed and Nora approached the side of the cage she was one. I got closer and saw my daughter glowing and floating in mid-air yet that wasn’t what unsettled me. What made my blood burn with an uncontrollable rage was the fact that she was gagged and her eyes shimmered with tears. Those same golden eyes that took my heart the day I first looked into them, pleaded with me to get her out of whatever hell she was living. A hell she was forcibly put into. 

“My baby.” Iris cried, her tears clearly pronounced in her voice. 

“What have they done to you?” she sobbed, while reaching in her hands and taking the gag off. Out of the shadows a demonic voice answered,

“Nothing compared to what I plan to do to you.”

 

* * *

 

[Iris]

I felt my body freeze as the inhumane sound reverberated through the room. The owner of the grotesque voice stepped forward, detaching himself from the darkness, and my heart was paralyzed by fear. I took in the sight, his lifeless eyes seemed to hungrily search for my soul and his mouth was formed by unsymmetrical slits in the mask he adorned as a face. My stomach twisted as the demonic figure came closer. Each silenced step sending an uncontrollable chill through me. It pained me too look at him, but I stood my ground, I wasn’t leaving without my daughter. 

“Let our daughter go.” I demanded, gathering every bit of strength I had left in me and using it to give me the courage I needed to face this nightmare of a creature. He laughed, a menacing, deafening sound that hurt my ears and caused my head to throb with a sudden, maddening migraine.

“Daughter?” he hissed out. “How interesting that you believe her to be your daughter when she doesn’t have a single drop of your blood in her veins.” Every time he spoke my ears scorched and I felt an impulsive need to cover them. I moved closer to Nora, her light diminishing his effects on me, simultaneously strengthening my need to save her.   

“Welcome to the 21 st century. I don’t have to give birth to be a mother.” I spat and he responded with another mortifying laugh.

“Yes, that’s right. Perhaps I’d be more inclined to believe your story if the child were at least human. But as you can see, she is not.” He pointed out and the arrogance in is fiendish voice began to grind on my nerves. I looked down at my daughter. Her entire body was a blaze and her honey eyes glowed a bright gold. But in those eyes I saw fear, an emotion, and that was the only thing that mattered to me. It didn’t matter what she was. All that mattered was what I felt and my heart told me that she was a part of me that I’d never want to lose. 

“I honestly don’t give a damn what she is. She’s my daughter and I love her and I’m taking her back.” I challenged.

“That’s right. She cries, she feels pain and she’s capable of love. That makes her human enough to me.” Barry backed me up, his voice contained no trace of hesitation or fear but I knew that he was just as startled as I was.

“Mommy. Daddy.” Nora whimpered and my heart tightened. 

“Hang on baby. We’ll get you out of there.” I reassured her. 

“I would love to see you try.” The man in black taunts.  

Something about the way he said it combined with the desperation in Nora’s voice sparked something with in me that I can’t quite explain. I felt my heartbeat ring in my ears and the room around me became a blur. The only thing occupying my field of vision was Nora and the monster holding her captive. I felt my determination burn through me and the room was suddenly painted in varying hues of purple. 

“I won’t say it again. LET. HER. GO!” I screamed. Each word punctuated by anger. I heard my own voice echo through the room and what was left of the glass ceiling came crashing down in a shower of shattered glass.        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a little describing the villain I pictured as the Dark Lord. I'd love to know who you think it is 😂❤️  
> Sorry about the Cliffhanger (again) 🙈  
> (it's technically not Tuesday yet but) Happy Flash Tuesday and enjoy your week.  
> XOXO  
> 😘😘


	26. Chapter 26

[West-Allen]

 

As the glass fell Barry felt his body come to life. He propelled himself forward and sped to Iris's rescue, getting to her just before the deadly shards hit the ground and burst into millions of tinier pieces. 

"Are you alright?" He asked a dazed Iris who nodded in response. Her irises glowed a luminescent purple and she, too, felt an inexplicable force course through her. 

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." She said, her voice seemed to flow out of her and fill the air around Barry, like the sound of an orchestra in a theatre. As soon as she told him not to worry, his body responded and he began to calm down. 

"We need to get Nora out of there," Iris added and once again, as soon as she said it the sound of her voice washed over him and his attention turned to Nora. It was almost like Iris was controlling him with her voice. 

 

They both turned to look at their daughter and realised that the cage she was in seemed to be shimmering in and out of focus. The monstrous vision kneeled hunched over with his sharpened claws over his ears. In his moment of vulnerability, he no longer dominated them with fear. 

 

"Not so tuff now huh?" Iris taunted, her voice echoing through the room. The demon writhed in pain and screamed, a sound far less pleasant, and the cage shimmered once again. Barry put two and two together, realising that the creature most probably fabricated the cage with his mind and Iris's voice must be affecting him, weakening his psychic strength. 

"Iris sing," he said. 

"What? Why?" she asked confused. 

"Please. Just trust me." He replied while readying himself for his part in the plan. 

Iris looked at Nora, who shook with unheard sobs, and walked closer to her as she sang "Can't help falling in Love." 

The dark lord moved around violently, his screams drowned out by Iris's singing. Her eyes glowed brighter and her voice grew louder, all the while Barry monitored the cage for the right moment to act. 

When the shimmer seemed to almost completely fade away, Barry ran towards the crumpled figure, held him up and delivered one knock out blow. 

The dark lord fell to the ground unconscious and the cage completely disappeared. Iris hugged baby Nora, closing her eyes against a flow of relieved tears. She held on to her baby tight, almost wishing she could stick Nora to her forever. Barry took in the sight and his heart warmed, he walked towards them and held both his girls in his arms. For the first time, they were a family, complete and unbreakable. 

 

************************************* 

 

[Iris]

 

I held her close to me and in my mind, I said a silent prayer. My heart expanded as I buried my face in her locks and breathed in her sweet baby smell. She clung to me for dear life, still shaking with fear and I pulled her closer. 

"It's ok baby. You're safe now. Mommy's here." I cooed then planted a kiss on her forehead. Barry came close to us and wrapped his arms around us. I instantly felt safe and slowly began to allow my body to calm down. But it wouldn't budge. I opened my eyes and my surroundings were still in varying hues of purple. 

"Barry. Let's get out of here." I said, partly because I didn't want to risk being there when the devil woke up but partly because I needed to find out what was wrong with me. Barry let go and picked Nora up, ready to go, but he seemed different. He seemed dazed. 

I pushed my curiosity aside and followed him out of the rotting structure. The moon was at its peak and, besides Nora, our only source of lighting in the dark of night. Barry got into the driver's seat as I buckled Nora in, trying to figure out how to get her to control her light. As we drove off, I stroked her head in an attempt to calm her down. I assumed her glow was a reflection of her emotions and that she was probably startled. 

"It's ok baby. Mommy's got you. You don't have to be afraid anymore." I whispered into her ear. I held onto her hand and she turned towards me, almost as if, through the contact, I had transferred a message to her. Her breathing slowly began to stabilise and the calmer she got the less her light glowed. 

"That's it, Nora. Settle down." I whispered and she squeezed my hand. 

I watched as slowly the glow disappeared altogether and Nora was her old self again. 

"Mommy." She said and I placed my forehead on hers. 

"Yes, baby. I'm here. I'm right here." 

 

I looked up and caught Barry watching us from the rearview mirror with a goofy smile on his face?

"What?" I asked, smiling back at him. 

"Nothing. There's just...something magical about seeing you with her," he answered and returned his gaze onto the road. 

"Magical?" I questioned. 

"Yeah. Like it was meant to be." He said and I smiled a little brighter. In all honesty, I couldn't agree more. 

We drove in a comfortable silence for a while and Nora drifted off to sleep. Poor baby, she was exhausted after the ordeal. We stopped to fill the car and I took the opportunity to switch seats so that Barry wouldn't ride alone upfront. 

The filling post was deserted and it was a good thing too because I was still seeing purple which meant that whatever was happening to me still wasn't under control. I looked into the side mirror and caught a glimpse of my reflection. My face stared back at me but those weren't my eyes. At least not the eyes I was used to seeing on myself. My irises had turned dark purple and they seemed so shimmer almost as if someone had spilt glitter in them. I looked away startled and felt my heartbeat quicken. 

"What is happening to me?" I asked myself and just then Barry came back into the car. He turned to face me and obviously realised that something was wrong. 

"You okay?" He asked, the concern clear in his voice. 

"I don't know what's happening to me, Barry," I confessed. 

"I'm scared." 

 

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the one chapter updates. I'm running low on material and writing time but I will try my best to make it up to everyone. This chapter is yet again filled with unheard of science so don't look too closely please 😂♥️.  
> Hope you enjoy it and have a great weekend ❤️❤️
> 
> XOXO 😘

[Barry]

I could see the fear in her purple eyes that glimmered with unshed tears. I reached for her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze and she smiled at me, but it didn't reach her eyes.  
"It will all be alright. We're gonna fix this OK?" I tried to reassure her and she gave me a few quick nods. With one last squeeze I let go of her hand and started the car before driving us to S. T. A. R. labs. She carried Nora out of the car and I followed closely behind, my energy seeming to dwindle with every step I took. I stood my ground, Iris and Nora needed me, I couldn't pass out. Fighting through the fatigue I followed closely behind as we made our way to the heart of the structure, or as the Wells brothers liked to call it, 'the cortex'.  
"We need help." Iris announced as we walked in and she immediately made her way to the med bay. Harry followed her but quickly returned with a request to get Dr. Snow on the phone.  
"Dr. Snow? At this hour?" I asked, feeling breathless and feint.  
"Yes. It seems Ms. West would rather have her daughter examined by a 'real' doctor, not scientists," he explained.  
"As she put it, she wants someone who will treat Nora like a patient not an experiment."

I gathered what strength I had left and walked over to the med bay. Iris was caressing our baby girls forehead and Nora seemed fast asleep on a hospital bed.  
"Iris?" I called out as I approached her and lovingly rubbed her arms. She looked up at me and placed one of her hands on mine.  
"Iris, we should really let the Wells brothers do a check up on you. I suspect that your condition isn't something Dr. Snow can fix," I said.  
"I'll go once I know Nora is OK," she replied simply.  
"She's here, and safe. I'll stay with her till Dr. Snow gets here. I promise. Please, for us both, go see if you're alright," I almost begged. Her head fell forward and she seemed to consider it then she stood up and turned to face me.  
"Alright. I'll go," she answered, then leaned in to kiss me. I felt a spark as our lips touched and my fatigue seemed to lesson. When she pulled away, her eyes were less bright and the purple tint seemed to have slightly faded. She seemed baffled but brushed it off and left without another word. I sat down next to Nora and held her hand, using my thumb to draw tiny circles on the back.  
"It's gonna be alright Nora. Daddy's here."

* * *

[Iris]

I felt a weird tug inside me when I kissed Barry. It wasn't just desire and longing, it was almost like a survival instinct. Like he needed something and I was the only one who could give it to him. I noticed the confused look on his face when we broke apart and thought that he must have felt it too. I shook it off, blaming it on the stress of the evenings events and made my way back to the cortex to be examined. The Wells brothers were waiting, their work stations prepped and ready to go.  
I went through CAT scans, fMRI scans and even blood tests then waited patiently for the results. Caitlin arrived while I was waiting and when she saw me her eyes widened, no doubt courtesy of my new and unusual eye colour, but instead of shying away she came forward and hugged me.  
"Thanks for coming, " I said into her hair to which she answered,  
"Ofcourse."  
We parted and she asked,  
"Where is she?"   
I led her to the med bay where Barry stared at our little Nora and under different circumstances I would have been content just watching him be her father from afar.  
Caitlin gets to work examining Nora and I watch as she handles my baby gently. I'd gotten close to her during those nine months cause she would often do house calls and check on Barry. We'd talk after each session and, before we knew it, we would be going out for lunch on random occasions and talking about life. She was a breath of fresh air, someone who encouraged me to occasionally be happy despite the coma, not to feel guilty about enjoying life while I waited. I'll be honest, it was hard, but having someone there who told you to smile made it easier.   
"Well, good news. She's alright. Her pulse does seem a little weaker than normal but nothing you need to worry about she's probably just a little tired," she said once she'd finished the check up.  
"Thank heavens," I sighed out, relieved and turned to Barry (who held my hand for the extent of the check up) and hugged him. Again, I felt a strong pull towards him, a craving for connection.  
"West, darling, are you alright?" H. R. interrupted. I let go of Barry and turned to H. R. who's reaction to my change in appearance was as noticeable as Caitlin's.  
"Wow!" he exclaimed.   
"I didn't think they sold contact lenses in that shade,"   
"They're not contacts H." I explained. "My eyes changed colour and I have no idea why,"  
"We might be able to help with that," Harrison Wells cut in and we all turned our attention to him.   
Back in the cortex, we all stood anxiously awaiting my diagnosis.   
"Ms. West, I'm not quite sure how to put this but you seem to be experiencing some sort of abnormality in your adrenal glands," Harrison stated.   
"You mean my eyes are purple cause of excess adrenaline?" I asked, more confused than I was before.   
"Not entirely. You see, it seems that you were exposed to some sort of radiation which resulted in a mutation of some of the components in your genetic make up. One of these mutations affected your adrenal gland resulting in an excess of adrenaline to be distributed into your system every time your sympathetic nervous system is triggered," he further explained.

"OK, but that doesn't explain the glow in my eyes nor the mind control," I said.   
Everyone in the room, besides Barry, turned to me with astonished expressions.   
"Mind control?" Harrison asks and I nod in response.   
"When we were trying to get Nora back, something came over me. I trained my focus on the the kidnapper and opened my mouth and somehow managed to psychically attack him," I explained.   
"Interesting," Harry exclaimed as he made his way to the control panel.   
"Interesting indeed," he murmured as he stared at the screen. He then pushed a few buttons and projected my fMRI results onto the screens in the walls.   
"When we measured your brain wave activity we noticed an unusual spike in your Broca's and Wernicke's areas, both which are..."  
"Associated with speech and language." I finished for him granting me another round of surprised looks.   
"Psychology is part of my major," I explained with a shrug.   
"Well yes. It seems the energy generated by the adrenaline is mostly directed at those two areas of your brain, amongst others which might explain your extraordinary abilities. As for your eyes, we can only hypothesise that it's a result of the reaction happening inside you."

I looked at them with a blank expression on my face as I let the information sink in. Questions popped into my head haphazardly and I decided that, that was my only chance to get answers.   
"Where does the radiation come from?" I asked. The scientist exchanged communicative glances and Harrison nodded to Harry who turned to me and replied,   
"We belive it comes from Nora." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a special group of ladies that I met through the fandom. A year ago today I spoke to most of them for the first time and TF has been more than a show to me ever since. Thanks for all the memories girls.  
> ILY  
> ❤️❤️❤️


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more week sans TF and then we're back in business. I'm hoping this chapter helps clear a little of the mystery surrounding Nora. It's also going to be my last update for the week, cause as I've mentioned before I'm running out of chapters and it's difficult to find time to write when life gets in the way. But I should be back by next week.  
> For now I hope you enjoy the chapter and have a blessed week!  
> XOXO   
> 😘 😘 😘

[Barry]

On the night of January 20th, Central City was hit with a tidal wave of unknown energy. That was the same night I blacked out to the image of a bright light. The night Iris found baby Nora. According to the Wells brothers that was the exact day we were exposed to the 'radiation' that mutated our genes granting me super speed in almost all aspects of my biological make up and gifting Iris the ability of vocal psychic manipulation.   
"We've been tracking Nora through her, well, her aura since that night. When we agreed to help figure out what was wrong with Mr Allen it was purely to allow us a way to get closer to her." Harrison revealed.   
"So you've been studying our daughter, without our permission, for all this time?" I asked, feeling an anger bubble just below the surface.   
"Yes we have." Harry answered unmoved by the tone of my voice. He manipulated his control panel and a new set of results appeared on the screens. My stomach did a flip as I recognised Noras tiny silhouette on the fMRI scans and as I took a closer look my heart slowed to a near stop.   
Her body was entirely made up of energy. Her muscles, her skeleton, everything was outlined with pure, flowing energy.   
"How is this possible?" I breathed out and Harrison answered.   
"That's the million dollar question. We've never come across anything like it in our years of research and none of our equipment can successfully detect what type of energy it is. It's something extraordinary, something out of this world."   
I heard the monsters voice in my head then,"She's not human, " it echoed and I felt myself grow dizzy.   
Iris's arms clamped around my waist before I could plummet to the ground,   
"Are you alright?" she asked as she redirected me to a nearby chair.   
"I'm fine," I responded, taking a seat.   
"Just a little weak, " I added.   
Iris pressed the back of her hand to my forehead and instantly I felt a pull towards her. My fatigue faded slightly and I suddenly felt re-energised. I looked at her and her concern matched mine, a silent message transpired between us that we needed to figure out what was happening.   
"Well you are a little hotter than usual." she said shakily before the silence became too awkward.   
"That would be Mr. Allen's metabolism at play, tell me, have you eaten today?" Harrison asked and I shook my head.   
"H. R, do me a favour and get an energy bar from the kitchen for Mr. Allen," he said.   
H.R. did as he was told without a word. His features were painted with concern for me which was endearing considering the fact that the man barely knew who I was. As I aet, every pair of eyes in the room was on me which made me highly uncomfortable. I focused on Iris, who kneeled beside me, and noticed that her eyes were still purple.   
"Is there a way to reverse the mutation?" I asked, taking the attention away from me.   
"We can't determine that as yet we'll need some time to study the samples we've collected from you both." Harry answered.   
"Mommy!" we heard Nora scream from the opposite room and before I knew it I sprinted towards her, finding myself there within seconds. I held Nora close and she trembled, clearly still afraid. Iris came in seconds later her purple eyes a blaze.   
"It's OK baby, no one's gonna hurt you." I whispered and planted a kiss on her forehead. Iris came closer and rubbed her back. She seemed to calm down a little but her body still shook occasionally.   
"We should get her home," Iris remarked.   
"But your eyes," I said, unsure.   
"I can deal with them tomorrow. I still have two days leave from work and college, I can use them to figure out what's wrong with me. For now all I care about is keeping our baby safe." she said, the worry clear in her voice. I nodded and picked Nora up. She rested her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my neck while I carried her out.   
"We're going home." I announced as we exited the med bay.   
"I don't think that's advisable," Harrison started but Iris cut him off.   
"We'll workout what's wrong with me tomorrow. Right now I just want to be with my family." she said and I felt a glimmer of happiness spark inside me. I was part of her family.   
We left without another word and didn't once look back. I drove us to my parents house and Nora fell asleep on her way there. We got in and found my mom wide awake on the couch with a coffee mug in hand. Her eyes were puffy from all the crying and her nose was visibly red. She looked sick as she sniffled and sobbed by herself in the darkness.   
"Mom." I wshipered and she turned to face us. Her gaze met mine and when she saw the sleeping figure in my arms her watery eyes widened and she quickly came towards us. She took Nora from me, gently so as not to wake her, and hugged her with an urgency.   
"I'm so glad you found her. Thank you. Thank you so much." she sobbed out almost as if she were Noras mother. Guess what they say is true. Being a grandparent is like being a parent times two. My mom took Nora to her room, no doubt to tuck her in, and Iris and I were left alone.   
"I should go." she said, her gaze trained on to the floor.   
"What? I thought you were staying." I countered, alarmed.   
"I want to. I really do. But I still don't know what's wrong with me. What if these 'abilities' pose a threat to Nora? I can't risk that." she answered heavy hearted.   
"Iris, you won't hurt her. I know how much you love our baby girl. There's no way you'd let anything happen to her." I reassured her, reaching for her hands.   
"And that's exactly why I have to go." she answered, finally looking up at me.   
"Then I'm coming with you." I said.   
"Barry, I feel bad enough as it is having to leave her after what happened tonight. I'd feel alot better if you stayed with her."  
"She'll be with my parents, she'll be fine. And I can't leave you like this either. I know you're trying to be strong but I can tell that you're scared. I can't leave you alone in this state."  
"Barry. Please." she begged, her eyes the picture of despair. I caved with a sigh and said,   
"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."   
"Thank you." she said with a smile then reached up and kissed me.

The pull came back, but this time neither of us pulled away. I deepened the kiss, the urge to be near her consuming me. I kissed her with a fervor, a need, a hunger I'd never experienced before that moment and when we came up for air I felt a dizzying rush of energy course trough me. She seemed unsteady so I held her in place as she found her footing.   
"Wow. That...that was something else," she huffed out and when she looked up at me the purple in her eyes had once again dimmed.   
"Yeah." I said, choosing to keep the observation to myself in case it freaked her out even more and she thought she was somehow hurting me.   
"You OK to drive?"   
"Yeah I'll be fine. See you tomorrow." she said the gave me a quick peck and walked out.

I watched her drive away, from the door and something inside me told me to go after her. I shook it off, returning inside, and after a quick shower I went to bed.   
Well atleast I tried to, but my body refused to shut down. I couldn't get that kiss out of my head and my fatigue from earlier seemed to have been replaced with a sudden alertness that I couldn't shake off. An hour went by and giving in to my body's demands, I put on a track suit and some sneakers and decided to go for a run. I started off with a power walk that quickly morphed into a slow jog before I picked up speed and ran. The buzz of electricity rang in my ears as each thundering step made me faster and faster till my surroundings became a blur. Fifteen minutes later I found myself in an unknown street in front of a foreign apartment building. I can't explain why I stopped there. I just had this feeling that this is where I had to be. I made my way into the elevator and rode up to the third floor. My mind had no control over my body cause I had no idea where I was going, all I knew was that I needed to be there. I walked down the hallway and when I reached the door to apartment 24 I stopped.  
"Turn around and go back home. Turn around and go back home," my mind told me but the pull was stronger and against my better judgement I knocked on the door and waited.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating whether or not I should finish the fic then publish all at ounce but I realised that I'd end up rushing through it so that I didn't leave you all hanging and you deserve better than a rushed fic. So here's another solo update. ❤️  
> I'm extremely nervous about this chapter and I'll explain why at the end. For now enjoy ❤️ and have a great weekend 😍

[Iris]

 

I was riddled with anxiety as I pulled away from the Allen house, trying my best not to look back. Leaving Nora after what had just happened was the most unsettling feeling I’ve ever experienced but I would rather deal with the temporary discomfort then live with the guilt of having hurt her. Willingly or unwillingly. With a heavy heart I dragged myself up the stairs to my apartment. I was confused with myself then. Emotionally I was drained but physically I was as energetic as a caffeinated toddler going through a sugar rush. Three floors worth of stairs later and I was still ready to run a marathon. I got my keys out and prayed that Eddie would be fast asleep. The less people knew about my little ‘gift’ the better. I made it into the apartment unnoticed and thanked my lucky stars. My phone vibrated then and I fished it out of my sweat pants pocket. It was a message from Cisco scheduling a recording session for tomorrow. 

H. must not have had a chance to inform him about the night’s events but I texted back confirming. After all the strange that had happened in my life it would be nice to have a little normal. I made my way to the bathroom as I scrolled through my millions of messages. There were texts from Caitlin, from Linda, even Patty texted me. It was weird reading through all the plans I missed. These messages didn’t seem to fit my life. They seemed to be a part of a distant dream, another life, another Iris. When I started my second year of college, never would I have imagined that I would meet my soul mate, become a mother and develop extraordinary talents, all before the year ended. Reflecting on it all it seemed surreal. A laugh escaped me as a reminder blinked onto the screen reminding me that I had an assignment due in two weeks. At some point while I was laughing hysteria kicked in and I found myself unable to stop. Before I knew it, I was a sobbing mess on the bathroom floor. Call it hormones, call it relief, call it trauma, call it what you will. All I know is that my body needed that relief, my body craved normalcy and crying on the bathroom floor after the night I’d had seemed about as normal as my life would get. 

 

Once my sobs turned into dry hiccups I peeled of my clothes and stepped into the shower, letting the scalding hot water burn my skin, washing away the memory of the night. I stayed in there, organizing my thoughts till the water turned cold. Wiping away at the mirror, I studied my reflection for the first time. My eyes glowed a deep violet-purple colour but besides that there wasn’t much of a visible change. I was debating getting contact lenses when I a knock sounded at my door. I looked at the time on my phone and the hour only increased my confusion. I waited for the second knock but it never came so reluctantly, I secured the towel around my still damp body and tip toed into the hall. Looking through the spy hole I noticed the distorted image of Barry on the other side. I unlocked and opened the door worried that something might have happened to Nora, but when I looked at him he didn’t seem panicked. His eyes grew wide when he saw me and his already flushed cheeks seemed to tint a shade darker. He averted his eyes to the floor and said,

“I’m sorry I didn’t want to bother you but I couldn’t sleep so I went for a run and before I knew it I found myself here,” he explained. I took in his appearance, from his loose sweat pants to the strands of hair that clung to his forehead with sweat. His chest rose and fell with each strained breath and his hands rested in his hoody’s pockets. He looked up at me sheepishly and said,

“I think I should go,” one of his hands came out of hiding and he used it to point towards the exit with his thumb. He turned around to leave and I grabbed a hold of his hand saying,

“Barry, wait.” The minute our hands touched I felt something come to life with in me and he stared back at me acknowledging that he felt it too. I let go of his hand and awkwardly said,

“Come on in. I’ll make us some tea and you can tell me all about how you ended up at my apartment.” Then I clutched my towel that felt dangerously close to falling off, and stepped aside gesturing for him to come in. Treading carefully, he made his way into my apartment and I shut the door, creating a barrier between us and the outside world. 

“Make yourself at home, I’m gonna go get dressed real quick.” I announced, breaking the silence between us then I slipped into my room and pressed my back against the door. That touch had left me unsettled and my senses seemed to be on high alert just because he was in the next room. I felt an urge to walk back out there, drop my towel and let him to do whatever he pleased with me. Shaking those thoughts away, I quickly moisturized and slipped on a training bra, an over-sized shirt and some PJ shorts before I walked back into the living room. Barry was seated on one of the high chairs by the island in the kitchen with his head down, forehead resting on his folded arms. 

“You ok Barr?” I asked and he jolted awake, startled. 

“Sorry.” I said sheepishly, as I reached for the kettle and filled it with water.  

“So walk me through your night.” I said as an attempt to make small talk in order to distract myself from the craving growing inside me with his proximity. 

“Umm, well after you left I tried to get some sleep but my body kept buzzing with all this weird energy and no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t get myself to calm down.” He said.

“So you ran all the way here? Did your mom give you my address?” I asked, while putting the kettle on the stove. 

“No. I had no idea you lived here.” At that I turned around to face him and his expression told me he wasn’t messing with me.

“How,”

“I don’t know,” he cut me off with a shrug. “Something inside me made me stop here. I can’t explain it, it’s a feeling. Ever since you… powered up whenever I’m close to you I just feel this attraction, this pull, deep within, drawing me to you.” He confessed then shook his head and with a goofy smile on his face said,

“It’s crazy, I,”

“I feel it too,” I proclaimed before he could finish. His eyes widened and we stared at each other, both clueless as to what was happening. The kettle whistled bringing us both back and I blinked myself out of my stupor. Clearing my throat I reached for the kettle but in my state of daze recovery I forgot to use a cloth and immediately jolted back as my hand made searing contact with the handle. Before I could process what was happening Barry was by my side, with my burned hand in his as he examined it. 

“Doesn’t seem too serious. You’ll live.” He smiled at me, making my heart flutter, then directed me to the sink where he opened the tap and placed my hand under the stream of cold water. The burn immediately lessened and I held my hand still as he grabbed some ice from the freezer. He took the whining kettle of the stove then used the cloth to wrap the ice in. 

 

After removing my hand from under the running water, he gently placed the covered ice over the burned area, applying a small amount of pressure. I winced at the initial sting and he looked up at me concerned. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered and I shivered, unsure whether it was from the ice or from the lack of space between us. Suddenly he surprised me by removing the ice and planting a gentle kiss on the palm of my hand. I shuddered and my hand wasn’t the only thing burning anymore, but he didn’t stop there. The magnetism between us seemed to have consumed him and he slowly left a trail of kisses up my arm, further reducing the distance between the both of us. I didn’t resist, on the contrary, I closed my eyes and savoured in the feel of his touch. He reached my shoulder, and carried on towards my neck, each kiss felt like a love letter to my body. He lingered in the spot behind my earlobe and I felt myself give in to temptation. I spun around in his arms and after one quick glimpse in his eyes I reached up and kissed him. It was a slow kiss but with enough fervour to make us feel the extent of each other’s desires. His fingers intertwined with my still damp hair and he gently pulled me closer. It felt like he was drinking me in, like there was a hunger inside him that only I could satiate. His hands began to roam my body, taking their time as they explored my every bump and curve, and suddenly my shirt seemed like an unnecessary accessory. I pulled it up, over my head and let it fall to the ground as my lips found his once more. I felt him wrap his hands around my now bare waist and little sparks of electricity seemed to travel up my spine. His hands travelled further south and before I knew it, he had effortlessly hoisted me up on to the kitchen counter. I trapped him in place with my legs and his hands found a new home on my bare thighs as his lips left mine to investigate. Each new spot he caressed exorcised a whimper out of me and slowly those whimpers turned into moans. When his mouth made contact with the top of my training bra I seemed to lose all sense of control. I pulled his mouth back on to mine and straddled his waist. Taking the hint, he picked me up and carried me into my bedroom, where my back rested against a wall as he bruised my lips then kissed the pain away. As he laid me down on the bed, my hands strayed from his neck and found his jacket’s zipper. Within minutes we were both as exposed as the day we were born and searching for ways to maximize skin-on-skin contact. We studied each other’s bodies as only lovers do. Each touch seemed strategized, each kiss well planned, each moan revealing. Our bodies merged, our souls connected and we lost ourselves in each other as we reached the pinnacle of pure carnal pleasure.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. As you may have guessed I am not a Smutty writer. I wish I possessed the talent but unfortunately its an area I have to work on.   
> On that note, for this chapter I wanted something that seemed less animal and more emotional. I wanted to make it a romantic experience not just a violently hot session. I wanted it to seem like the characters bonded. I hope I managed to achieve that and I'm sorry to any one who was expecting something super detailed and steamy 🙈🙈😅.
> 
> I hope you all still enjoyed it.   
> XOXO   
> 😘😘😘


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLASH IS BACK THIS WEEK!! Thank heavens. That felt like forever. These next few chapters might be a bit of a whirlwind and I won't exactly be sticking to my usual post schedules. We're reaching the end and I hope everyone enjoys what's about to come. Thanks for all the love you gave the previous chapter it really means a lot to me.   
> Have a great week and (for tomorrow) HAPPY FLASH TUESDAY!!!   
> XOXO

[Barry]

Her warmth was still all around me when my eyes fluttered open the next morning. She was curled up against me, fast asleep, her fingers interlaced with mine and my arm wrapped around her waist over the sheet that covered our naked bodies. The sunlight caught my eye and I looked up for a brief moment. Through an opening in the curtains I could see the sunrise and it was nothing short of breath taking, and yet my heart skipped a beat when it realised that the most beautiful work of art in the universe was asleep beside me. I gave her shoulder a tender peck, hoping not to wake her but wanting to show her body a little more love. I slowly moved away, untangling our hands and being extra careful not to disturb her sleep. After the last few nights we’d just had I was sure she needed it. Surprisingly enough I felt giddy and energised. I’d never felt so physically, emotionally and psychologically alive. Deciding to take advantage of my new found strength, I slipped on my sweats and made my way into the kitchen. _What better way is there to wake her up than with breakfast in bed?_ I thought. Unfortunately I didn’t get very far before she joined me in the kitchen.

“Good morning.” she said, her voice slightly husky from sleep. I was manning the stove, flipping some pancakes, when she came up to me and hugged me from behind. Standing on the tips of her toes she planted a soft kiss on my cheek then rested hers against my back.

“Hey gorgeous. What are you doing up?” I asked, hoping she’d go back to bed.

“I couldn’t sleep any longer, the bed got cold without you,” was her reply. I smiled so widely that I was afraid I’d pull a face muscle. Is that even possible?

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you. I just wanted to surprise you with some breakfast in bed.” I said and she let out a slow groan.

“Don’t spoil me. I’ll get used to it.” She said and I put the pan aside and turned around to face her. She looked up at me, her doe eyes were back to their soulfully enchanting chocolate brown hue and I stared into them before planting a kiss on her forehead.

“There are those brown eyes that stole my heart.” I said and watched as they widened to near perfect circles.

“They’re not purple anymore?” she asked and I shook my head. She smiled and rushed into the bathroom, no doubt to make sure I wasn’t kidding, and an excited yelp sounded from that direction a few seconds later. She came back into the kitchen with a smile that made her look utterly adorable and I couldn’t help but laugh.

“What?” she chuckled out and I shook my head as I set the plate of steaming pancakes on the table.

“Nothing, I just think you’re really cute.” I answered then added, “Breakfast is served.” A mischievous grin took over her features as she eyed me up and down like **I** was breakfast, then she walked round the island, towards me, in a sultry manner. Pressing her palms firmly against my chest she reached up and teased my lips with her own.

“Don’t you want any breakfast? I mean, I know it’s not your French toast but… my pancakes are… pretty good,” I stammered, the air hitching in my throat as she dragged her fingers across my chest, then my abs, then…

“Oh I do,” she whispered into my ear then planted a kiss on the crook of my neck. 

“I’m just not hungry for pancakes,” she said and her eyes flashed purple, once more, with desire.

 

* * *

 

 

Breakfast in bed happened after all, in more ways than one, and I ended up feeding her pancakes as we joked around with nothing but sheets to keep us decent. It felt liberating to act like a normal couple in their early twenties, just enjoying each other’s company in every way possible. Two more rounds of passion later (one of which involved a shower after she trapped me under the pretence of needing help with her hair) I began to establish a pattern. Each time she got aroused her eyes glowed a deep violet purple, and after we were done ravishing each other they went back to normal. Strangely enough I always felt a lot more energised after, like instead of tiring me out she charged me up. I just couldn’t make sense of it all. I thought about it during our car ride to the recording studio. I didn’t want to impose on her work but she insisted that I tag along and I couldn’t say no to her when she asked with such… let’s call it charisma. In the recording room we were greeted by H.R. and someone who later introduced himself as Cisco Ramon. He gave me a firm handshake and with a stern face said,

“You better take good care of our flower.”

Iris laughed and playfully slapped his arm.

“Cisco, isn’t that supposed to be Wally’s speech?” she teased and he held out his finger to her responding with,

“Hey, hey, hey, I’m your adoptive brother and I get to do the speech too.”

“Well his clearly making her happy, I mean look her, she’s absolutely glowing!” H.R. remarked then added,

“And not in the purple, super hero kinda way.” A visible tint coloured her cheeks as a shy smile spread across her lips and reached her pretty brown eyes with a sparkle.

“Is that…is that a blush I see?” Cisco joked and we all broke into fits of laughter.

“Very funny Mr Ramon. Now come on, enough small talk. We have work to do,” she says before pecking my cheek and walking into the booth. Cisco offered me a pair of headphones and I put them on while I watched as Iris transformed into West. As soon as the recording started her voice resonated, clear and articulate from the booth. I closed my eyes and reminisced about the many nights where the sound of her voice would lull me to sleep. The moment felt like a dream. I had been entranced by a voice and now I found myself in love with the woman who owned it. Each punctuated line and word emphasized transmitted such raw emotion, making it easier for me to picture each character and scenario. I felt myself drifting but before I could completely let go, the session ended. She stepped out of the booth and I took the headphones off as I stood up to embrace her.

“You were great in there.” I told her as I planted a kiss on the top of her head.

“Thanks babe.” She smiled, the blush returning to her cheeks and after a few brief fair wells, we were on our way to pick Nora up from my parents house. We all agreed that school wasn’t what she needed right now. I kept my eyes trained on the road as Iris sang to whatever song played on the radio. Occasionally I’d join her in song, taking the opportunity to hold her hand and kiss it. It was like we started off almost exactly where we left off nine months ago with the exception that we’re a lot closer and know a bit more about each other.

“You know, we haven’t been on an official first date yet.” I remarked and she chuckled.

“Wow Barry I didn’t think you had it in you,” she said.

“Had what in me?” I asked with a confused smile.

“Bed a girl before you take her out. I hope you’re planning on making a decent woman out of me,” she said placing her hand on my thigh. To my relief (and utter disappointment) we arrived. I pulled into the drive way and we got out. My mom opened the door, with Nora hiding behind her, but as soon as he saw us she charged out of the door with her arms outstretched. Iris knelled and Nora ran into her arms, giving her a tight hug. She filled our daughter’s face with kisses and Nora laughed out. The sound echoed through the street, transforming it into a place where peace and joy seemed to perpetually walk hand in hand.

“Hey! Don’t I deserve some love too?” I asked opening up my arms and kneeling down to Nora’s height. Nora and Iris exchanged calculating looks and before I knew it they both tackled me down on to our front lawn. My father joined my mother on the front steps and they laughed at the scene while the girls almost tickled me to death. I pulled them both down on top of me and we laid there, on the grass, cackling up a storm. We were a family, sans worries, not bothered by extraordinary powers, unaffected by living nightmares. Just a group of people who loved and would go to the ends of the earth for each other, enjoying a moment of absolute jubilant bliss. 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Cliffhanger

[Iris]

The West clan drove up to the Allen house as we, the Wet-Allen’s, caught our breath on the lawn.

“What on earth is going on here?” my dad asked as he walked up to us, the twins and their respective partners came up behind him.

“I’m being attacked.” Barry answered in between laughs.

“That’ll teach you not to mess with a West,” Jenna answered, joining in on the laugh, as she came closer with Kevin by her side.  

“If memory serves me right, little Nora is actually a West- _Allen,_ ” Wally observed as he walked up to the house with his arm draped over Linda’s shoulders. At the sound of her name Nora sprang up and rushed to her uncle’s side. He picks her up and scrunches up his face as he gives her an Eskimo kiss.  

“Thank you Wally,” Barry said as he got up then reached his hand out to me. I took it as I confronted my older brother.

“Wallace, you’re supposed to be on my side.” I said.

“Sorry sis, he’s a little outnumbered there. I feel sorry for the guy,” he shrugged.

“Yeah babe, us guys have to stick together,” Barry confirmed, pulling me up with one strong thug and pulling me close to him. His arm wrapped around my waist, keeping me steady till I found my footing. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me with an innocence that made my heart melt.

“That never stopped Dad and Wally from losing miserably at Monopoly,” Jenna pointed out and I laughed.

“Is that a challenge?” Wally asked and the twins exchanged deadly looks.

“Here we go,” I exclaimed and Mrs Allen clapped her hands as she squeaked out,

“I’ll bring out the board games!”

 We all went inside and the house came to life with sound. Nora Allen, Linda, Jenna and I, got busy preparing some snacks while Wally, Kevin and Barry got the table ready and Dad and Henry decided to co-DJ. Nora wouldn’t leave her uncles side so I left her in there.

“So Iris, anything you want to share?” Linda probed with a devilish look on her face. I felt the temperature go up and prayed that my blush wouldn’t give me away.

“What … what do you mean?” I stammered, suddenly very interested in the cheese cubes I was cutting.

“Well something is different about you,” she pressed on.

“I agree. There’s a certain … glow, to your features that I haven’t seen in a while,” Jenna agreed, I cleared my throat that had suddenly become very dry and said;

“You two are seeing things. There’s nothing different about me,” I awkwardly choked out with a bashful smile on my face. Mrs Allen came up to me and rubbed my arms.

“Now girls leave the darling alone. This is an example of a woman in love and that glow is simply a sign of the emotions we can’t express in words,” she explained, saving me from another tongue tying incident and I gave her a grateful look. What she said was true. I was a woman in love and it was a love that couldn’t be put into words, a love that escaped definition.

 

* * *

 

 

[Barry]

“So Barry, what have you done to my sister?” Wally asked as I walked back into the living room with our game box in my arms.

“What do you mean?” I asked, completely baffled.

“I’m not complaining or anything, on the contrary, I’m praising you. She’s never looked so happy,” he said setting Nora down on the floor and helping me unpack.

“Oh well, I haven’t done anything special. Not that I can think of in any case. I don’t think anything I do could ever measure up to how lucky I feel to have her. I’m just a regular guy who fell in love with the girl of his dreams and was lucky enough to have her love him back. Now I’m going to spend the rest of my life trying to figure out how to show her how much she means to me.” I said, in a matter of fact tone.

“Wow,” he exclaims in a whisper and I smile up at him, assuring him that every word I had just said was true.

The girls walk in with appetizers and drinks and we all settle ourselves down around the living room table to get the games started. Two hours later the ladies are leading and the men have to declare bankruptcy.

“That never gets old.” Iris laughs and my heart fills with a feel-good warmth. It seems silly to be mesmerised by a laugh, or the way her eyes close when she smiles, or the sparkle in her eyes when she’s happy, but you see that’s the thing about love. It’s not supposed to make sense. Iris got up to refill her glass and I followed her into the kitchen.

“Can I steal you away a little early?” I asked as I placed my hands on the counter, on either side of her, and planted a kiss on her cheek.

“Steal me away? What for?” she asked in between chuckles, her eyes never leaving her glass.

“It’s a surprise.” I answered.  “So what do you say?”

“Well,” she started but before she could finish her answer, the sound of breaking glass emanated from the living room area and we both rushed in worried. The floor was littered with shards of broken glass and right in the middle of it all lied an unconscious Linda.

 

* * *

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!! Another update😂❤️  
> I'm trying to finish Tricks of Fate before my birthday not only because it's time but because I have a few more projects on hold that need to be brought into the light. But for now...   
> Enjoy!!!!  
> Xoxo  
> 😘😘😘
> 
> Warning : Cliffhanger.

[Iris]

“What happened?” I asked, tip toeing around the glass to where my brother was lifting Linda from the floor.

“We don’t know. Nora went to her and Linda picked her up but before she could place Nora on her lap, she seized and fell bringing a few glasses down with her,” Wally explained. Barry led him to the guest room where Linda was placed on the bed. Mrs Allen came in with a bottle of perfume that she used to wake Linda. Slowly she came to and when she fluttered her eyes open, she seemed a little lost.

“Hey babe. You okay?” Wally asked as he sat down beside her.

“What… what happened?” she asked, sounding slightly shaken.

“You fainted Lin. Are you feeling alright?” he pressed on. Linda looked around at us all then slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position.

“I’m fine, just a little tired,” she answered.

“Come on. Let’s get you home,” Wally said as he lifted her off the bed, she tried to protest but he shook his head and refused to back down. Eventually, she gave in and we walked them out. Since they all came in Jenna’s car everyone left with Linda and Wally. I hugged my brother goodbye and told him to let me know if he needed anything. As they all got into the car Nora (who I’d picked up to inspect for cuts once I learned what had happened) became restless in my arms.

“Papa Joe,” she called out and stretched her hands out towards the car.

“Aw baby girl, come here,” my dad motioned with his hand and I opened the passenger side door and gave Nora to him.

“You sure this ok dad?” I asked and my dad nodded,

“’Course it is. Mama Cecile will be super excited when she gets home and sees this little nugget.” He answered as he tickled Nora then planted a kiss on her forehead.

“And don’t worry about clothes. We have that covered,” he assured me and closed the door. Nora was passed on to Jenna who was in the back seat with Kevin and Linda and with a last wave of farewell, Wally put the car into drive and home they went.

* * *

 

 [Dark Lord]

I woke from my defeat with an embarrassment that fuelled my undying anger. How could I, a supreme and powerful being, be reduced to a bag of pain by a couple of humans who were exposed to the light by chance? As much as I hated to admit it, the blow I had been dealt was a powerful one. With each hour that passed, I regained my strength, simultaneously my thirst for revenge blossomed like a forest in the height of spring. Evening creped over the unsuspecting town and with it came the darkness I so longingly craved for. This was my realm. This was my kingdom, and I refused to be made a fool of again. Gathering my strength I closed my eyes and focused on the task at hand. The world was silenced, nor tree, nor river dared utter a sound as I called my children to me. The sound of emptiness was pierced by the low hum of my demons who broke through the ground from the depths of hell. They rose from the inky blankness of the night, like shadows come to life, and with a malicious promise in their wake they scoured the defenceless town for hosts. Each of them stemmed from me, as if I were the trunk to an ageless tree and they were my branches. I was connected to each of them and with each new body conquered, my power grew, my influence strengthened and my reach widened. I absorbed all the information being transmitted to me from all over and it wasn’t long before I received an image that interested me. One of my messengers seemed to have made contact with the child of light. The shock of dark and light crated havoc within the host’s body and my connection to her was momentarily severed but I could feel her still, my demon had successfully latched on to her. Focusing my attention on that brief connection, I issued my command with a low whisper.

“Bring her to me,” I growled.

“Bring them all to me.”       

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think I'd leave you there did you?? 😏😏😏
> 
> Warning: Cliffhanger
> 
> 😘😘😘😘

[Barry]

It was early evening when the West’s took their leave and Iris took the chance to slip away as well. I let her go with a promise to be at her door by 8pm that night but by 7:30pm I stood in front of the mirror, nervously inspecting my image. My reflection had on a plain, white, button-down shirt; with a semi-formal black jacket and skinny jeans to match. It was, without exaggeration, my fifth outfit and with a brief glance at the mirror I decided that it would have to do. There was no time to drive so I ran myself there, flashing past a florist for a bouquet of flowers and prayed that I wouldn’t mess my outfit up on the way there. I arrived, breathless and took a moment to pat my hair back into place and regain my composure. The door opened before I could knock and my jaw dropped as I took in the vision in front of me. Iris stood in the threshold with a white, bare back, knee length, chiffon dress that yelled ancient Greece. She matched the dress with a pair of gold pump heels and her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. I finally understood what it meant to be awe struck because in that moment I was so stunned that I forgot how to breathe.  As beautiful as she looked the one thing that sold the look for me was her smile, which unfortunately fell in response to my paralyzed reaction.

“What’s wrong? Is it too much?” she asked, breaking me out of my fan boy moment. It took me a while to remember how to speak but I finally managed to blurt out a ‘no’.

“You look… wow… you look amazing.” I stammered and she cast her eyes down as a slight blush tinted her cheeks, or was that her make-up?

“Thank you, you clean up pretty good yourself.” She answered with a shy smile that made my insides turn to mush. Calling upon what little strength I had left in my body I extend my arm out to her and with my most charming smile ever, asked:

“Shall we?” She looked up at me through hooded eyes, took the flowers from my hand and looped her arm in mine, responding

“We shall.” Iris closed the door behind her and we walked, arm in arm, to the elevator. Just as the lift reached her floor we heard her neighbours door open. A shirtless, blonde, pretty boy walked out and devoured her with his eyes.

“West?” he mused, his question laced with a light trace of lust. Iris turned to face him and he leaned against the frame in and awkward attempt to look casually sexy. At least I thought it was awkward.

“I got your coupons,” he said with a dangerous grin on his face. Iris followed me into the lift and before the doors shut she whipped around and said:

“Sorry Eddie. I’m a taken woman.”

* * *

 

 [Iris]

It was a beautifully cool night and I kept getting flash backs to our night at the beach. The only difference was that instead of waves crashing across the shore we heard the distant buzzing of the city’s night life. The air was filled with an unspoken promise that left me excited, I had no idea what Barry had planned but I trusted him with my life and knew that no matter what, as long as he was a part of the plan, I’d love it. We walked in a comfortable silence, in the middle of a sufficiently lit park, till we reached a gazebo by the lake and my mind was completely blown away. Twinkle lights and a candle lit dinner, complete with champagne and even a waiter waited for us all with a stunning backdrop of the city lights and the silently gentle swish of the lakes waves.

“Umm… how did you put all this together?” I asked in disbelief.

“I called in a favour,” he said with a satisfied grin on his face. He led me to the table and, like a true gentleman, pulled my chair out for me.

“Well, it seems that Chivalry isn’t dead after all.” I remarked as I sat down and he helped push my chair in under me.

“And please, thank your ‘favour’ for me,” I added. He sat down across from me laughing and said:

“Ok, I’ll cave. It was H.R.”

I laughed wide eyed and said:

“I should have known.”

The evening progressed naturally and we just talked like two normal people getting to know each other. I found out about Barry’s old love for anime and that the shy geek look wasn’t just a scheme to attract the college girls. He found out about my brief moment as a ballerina and I even told him about the time my dad confiscated McSnurtle from me.

“Wait you’re telling me that all this was because of a record?” Barry asked in between laughs and I answered,

“Yeah, he has an undying admiration for his record collection.”

He carried on laughing and I took in his features. He looked so happy, and something about the way his smile reached his eyes made me fall for him all over again. He stopped laughing and looked at me then covered my hand with his and said,

“Yeah, well I know what that’s like.”

I looked at him, taken aback by his sudden, yet not uncommon, show of affection. We stared at each other, our eyes and hands conversing in the silence and for that split second all was right in the world. The waiter came in, interrupting our little moment and offered to refill our flasks. We nodded and once we had both been served Barry held up his glass and proposed a toast.

“To finding McSnurtle and keeping me away from cartoons with subtitles,” I laughed and raised my glass before he continued.

“And to me spending the rest of my days trying to figure out how to keep that smile on your face,” blushing I added:

“To love.”  

“To love,” he echoed and with a click we brought the glasses to our lips and took sizeable gulps, our eyes never leaving each other. Seconds later I felt flushed and my head began to spin. Barry’s glass slipped and crashed on to the floor. My eye lids grew heavy and I as I drifted into unconsciousness the last thing I remember was hearing the waiter’s voice whispering:

“Sweet dreams.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK maybe I am a little evil. But I'm working on it. I promise. Please don't hate me 😂😂❤️


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!!!!! This chapter is sooooo over due. It's been a crazy few weeks but since we're reaching the end I need to make sure it's extra spectacular!!! I was a little more dramatic in my writing in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it 😍❤️. Have a lovely weekend!!  
> P. S. CLIFFHANGER AHEAD (although I'm pretty sure you already knew that😂❤️)
> 
> XOXO   
> 😘😘😘

[West-Allen]

Barry's head was drowning in drowsyness when he finally came to and his eyes slowly fluttered open. The distant sound of the city driffted on the gentle breeze that cooled the night just enough to make the heat bareable. His breath struggled out of him in weak pants and his body felt heavy. The floor he was staring at seemed to whirlpool into a widening hole, hungry to take him into the depths of unconsciousness, but he fought it and with what little strength he had he managed to lift his head to take in his surroundings.   
He was essentially surrounded by darkness, what little light that illuminated the scenario, came from and street lamp and burned uselessly orange, allowing him just enough vision to make out the outlines of distant structures. Buildings jutted into the sky, around him, creating an endless collage of windows that seemed to carry on forever. As his brain woke, he realised that he was on a roof top, he just didn't know of what building. Blinking a few times, he managed to clear his mind of the drug induced haze and yet again (with a sharper eye) looked around him. A square structure stood in the distant center, one he assumed held the only exit out of the rooftop. The outlines of poles that contained bare clothing lines haphazardly dotted the empty space and a low wall, like a fence, kept everything in.  
He was bound to a chair, the ropes cutting into his ankles and wrists through the fabric of his clothing and beside him, in a similar predicament sat and unconscious Iris. A figure rose from its kneeling position beside her and in its hand Barry could make out the faint outline of a syringe.  
"Get away from her." came the low growl from deep within him and the shadow willingly obliged. Disheartened, Barry realised that it was too late. What ever the stranger wanted to inject into her was already in her system. Fear took hold of him as he imagined a poison rushing through her veins, inching closer to her heart with every faltering breath she took and in a hopeless attempt at escape he shimeied in his seat.

A wailing creak cut through the tinted silence, freezing Barry in place, and from the concrete cube in the center came a bright light. It was Nora, once again a glow with a white-golden light, being captively brought forth towards them. The face owned by her captur was strangely familiar. Familiar because it belonged to none other than Linda, strange because the evil smirk painted over her features was unlike her. Her eyes were glazed over with an unusual blackness and the hold she had on Nora was not like her usual loving hugs. As they got closer, Nora's light exposed what was lurking in the shadows. Slowly, faces revealed themselves under her luminosity, each distorted by the same malice that consumed a normally kind hearted Linda. Each step flodded the roof top with another ray of light, exposing another string of cold eyed soldiers, their stares lingering hungrily on the child of light. The last face to be revealed made Barry's stomach turn with regret as a fearful recognition crept into his heart.

"We should have killed you when we had the chance," he said, his eyes never leaving the demons and the creatures roaring laugh pierced the night air like a needle on fragile skin.  
"You couldn't kill me if you tried," it mocked with a thunderous voice that could make the bravest sailor quake.  
"What do you want from us?" Barry asked as an attempt to buy him time to free himself.  
"From you nothing, but from her...oh I want everything," the demon pointed a sharpened claw at Nora who quivered with fear in Linda's arms.  
"She's just a child. What could she possibly have that you want? A Barbie doll?" Barry spat, his writs feeling almost raw from rubbing against the rope.  
"She, is no ordinary child," the monster explained in a languid pace.  
"She is a child of light, an angel of the highest order, purer than a new born babe and more powerful than any other being in the world. You see this little creature fell before her time, she was but a mere soul, destined to be trapped in the confines of human flesh, but by some mystical mistake she fell in all her glory. Now I plan to turn her purity into darkness and syphen her endless power for myself," he growled.  
"And how, may I ask, are you planning on doing that?" Barry pushed on.  
"That is simple," the Dark Lord confessed as he walked towards Iris and out of fear Barry stilled.  
"I'll take the one's she loves most, I'll leave her so broken that the darkness will provide a sweet relief," he mused as he trailed a sickening claw over Iris's jawline. A wave of panic formed at the base of Barry's stomach and he felt his mouth go dry.  
"If you hurt her..." he hissed, the hatered clear in his voice.  
"You can't stop me," the demon declared then he wrapped his jet black hand around Iris's neck and squeezed. Her eyes shot open and her mouth hung agape as her body seized violently. She tried desperately to breathe, clinging on to dear life as the demon seemed to suck it out of her with each choked gasp.  
"Leave her alone!" Barry screamed with a sudden surge of rage. His surroundings grew blurry as he felt his body vibrate with life and before he knew it, he was out of his woven chains. With a surprise punch to the jaw he disoriented the beast, who let go of Iris that fell to an unconscious pile on the ground. The dark army stepped forward but were held at bae by a wave of their masters hand.  
"He's mine." he hissed before propelling himself forward and delivering a skull shattering blow to the side of Barry's head.  
The young man felt his mouth flood with the coppery taste of blood and the world seemed to spin slightly, but he held his ground. Putting up his fists, he spat out the blood in his mouth and lunged at the demon once more. Barry was surrounded by a flow of electricity that painted the air around him in streaks of red and with love in his heart he felt invisible.   
They intertwined in a blur of red and black as they engaged in a dangerous tango, just as passionate but bloodier than ever. It was a cacophony of flailing limbs as punches and kicks delivered blows meant to paralise, and though the demond didn't bleed, each hit left him tired.

With his left eye swollen shut and his right following closely behind, Barry desperately gasped for air from his position on the ground. Rivulets of crimson ran down his face from wounds hidden in his hair. His body was battered and beyond bruised and though he knew that he couldn't take much more of this he refused to back down. Barry wouldn't let this otherworldly monster take the two people that he lived for. He'd rather die than live without them. So with a faulty step and aching muscles, broken bones and bloody vision, a weakening heart beat and heavy breathing, he stood once more and prepared for what was likely to be his final battle. With what sight he had left, he didn't quiver, as the demon approached him, clearly tired but not as damaged, and held him up by his throat. The sudden lack of oxygen rendered Barry defenseless and he whispered his last "I love you" as he looked at a frightened baby Nora.

No sooner had the words slipped his lips, Nora's entire demeanour changed. Her features melted into determination and as she closed her eyes, her glow grew insesentally brighter. She sprang free of Linda's grasp, a sight for broken hearts, with a pair of gloriously white angel wings behind her. Swooping down she grabbed a hold of the demon, who in his shock had let go of Barry, and flew the creature up with her. In the air, the Dark Lord regained his senses and used all his strength to envelope her in cacoon of darkness. Barry watched in horror as the black blur that held his daughter plummeted back towards the ground and in his heart he said a silent prayer for a miracle, that would save his family. 


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one that's taken a long time and I'm super sorry, but we're almost at the end. I don't think we'll have more than five chapters after this one (there will probably be less) so I'm trying to work this out to an almost perfect ending. This chapter is a continuation of the previous one which is why I didn't add a POV title at the beginning. Hope you like this one, and please don't hate me 🙈.
> 
> XOXO  
> 😘😘😘

* * *

 

The mass of darkness began to crack on its way down and rays of light burst through. A struggle seemed to occur before the Dark Lord fell with an earth shattering force. Nora soared above them, her wings fluttering with a heavenly grace, before she lowered herself down, in front of her parents. Her wings were outstretched in a protective gesture and Barry felt tears sting his eyes though he wasn't certain whether they were from pride, love or pain. The Dark Lord rose, from the concrete nest he'd created with his landing, and wobbled unable to properly stand. Little Nora was alot more powerful than he had calculated and that made his hunger for her power that much stronger. A silence took over as the two stared eachother down, one waiting for the other to crack.

"Give up," the demon slurred out.  
"My numbers are greater than yours, you are out matched."

Nora wouldn't budge. She maintained her warrior stance and suddenly the little girl of four seemed to have melted away. A sudden roar of a multitude of synchronised foot steps echoed from the streets below, starting off as a suggestion in the wind but soon pounding through each of them like the beat of wars foreboding drums. An army of light broke through the door and surrounded hell's soldiers like a fence keeping in a herd. For what seemed like an eternity no one dared to move. Each side was sizing up the opposition, making assumptions as to how they would obtain their victory. An unconscious whimper that sounded like "Nora" escaped Iris's lips and set the battle into motion. The air was ruptured by a cacophony of howls and groans as the battle commenced. One by one soldiers from both sides fell, but the demons followers were being wiped out quicker than they cared to admit. Barry and Iris remained, immobile, on the floor. He was holding on for dear life. She was completely oblivious to the situation, curtsy of the sedative that was injected into her earlier. Nora stood guard beside them as her army of good took care of the rest.

Aware of his eminent defeat, the Dark Lord rose with what little strength he had left and launched him self towards the family. Nora saw him coming and stared him down all the way. The air around her seemed to swirl as her glow grew brighter and brighter. Eventually she shone so bright that it hurt to look at her and just as the demon king reached them she closed her eyes and let out a scream that sailed on the wind towards distant mountains. An explosion of light interrupted the feud, as dark shadows left the bodies of those possessed, burned away by the purity of her light, and all at once the bodies dropped, an army defeated. The burst mimicked the explosion that started it all. The ray that shone over all of Central City on that faithfull night when she fell and all those that had been fighting beside her were brought to their knees by her glory. The atmosphere was a buzz with an excess of untainted energy and the sudden shock initiated a rapid healing process in Barry and brought Iris out of her drug induced sleep, recharged and more powerful than ever.

She surveyed her surroundings, her vision purple and her body alive. The rooftop was a mess, with unconscious bodies strewn all over the place in no particular order and in regular intervals between them there were kneeling figures. The Dark Lord lay curled up in the fetal position as his body spasmed. Nora's outbursts had reduced him to a pile of black leather and pain and his entire body burned from the exposure. But he wasn't the only one affected. The eruption had taken a toll on Nora too and she lay unmoving on the ground. Her wings had melted back into her body and though she seemed asleep, Iris could feel that something wasn't right.  
"Nora?" she whispered as she brought her daughters head up, onto her lap. Her body was warm but her chest didn't rise and fall and Iris felt her heart contract as fear grabbed a hold of her in its icey grip and squeezed. Barry approached, his eye almost fully healed, and placed a hand over Noras chest. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes welled up. He looked at Iris, the tears that streamed down his face confirming her deepest fears and she shook her head "no" in disbelief.

The wuthering demon groaned and Iris shot him and angered look. Her eyes were wet with tears as she narrowed them and stared at him intently. Her hatred eminated from her in waves and with all her attention focused on him she opened her mouth and uttered a single, disgust laced, word.

"Disintegrate."

  
The demon king's howl echoed through the star filled night as his back arched and his body shook violently. Slowly he evaporated in spiralling whisps of black fog till there was nothing left of his existence but the lingering whisper of his dying cry. Turning her attention back to Nora, Iris leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on her babies forehead. She was unscathed in the battle and seemed to merely be in a deep sleep but the hollow silence in her chest told another story. Nora was no longer with them.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEMI FINAL!!!! 
> 
> The beginning of the end. Its gonna be a little emotional but I'm sure we'll make it through. Thank you for patiently waiting and thanks to all those who followed the story through I really appreciate it 💖

* * *

The group of mourners stepped in unison creating a rhythm that mimicked that of a grieving drum. Wally and Jenna walked on either side of Iris, who was so consumed by her loss she could barely stand on her own two feet. It was all she could do to hold on to Nora's favourite Teddy Bear to bring her some sort of comfort. Barry walked a head with his mother. Each step he took seemed to drain the life out of him, it felt like he had bricks beneath his feet and each step was a strained one. Joe and Henry lead the party in black, walking side by side and little Nora lay in her final resting place between them.   
The day seemed to make a mockery of their pain as the sun travelled through the blue sky without a single clouded interruption. The birds were merry and carried on about their days with a boisterous song on their beaks and joyous flap in their wings.

Iris knew in her heart that she would never again be able to enjoy a perfect day. Days like these would remind her of all she's lost, not because it was the day she laid her baby down to rest but because it was a day that represented all that Nora was in life. She was warm like the sun, gentle like the breeze, chirpie like the birds and bright like the day. Days like these would make her think of all the days in the park, birthday parties, family vacations and outdoor graduations that she'd never get to do. A single tear fell as she the thought bloomed in her mind and she wiped away, aware that no ther would follow. She'd cried all she could. For the past three days all she's done is cry and it shows. Cecile and Jenna had to get her ready today, they bathed and dressed her. Even handled her hair and make up. She couldn't do anything but feel.

Barry was in a similar predicament. He hadn't been able to finish a meal since that night and his voice is a foreign concept in the Allen house. His forms of communication are limited to nods, hand gestures and the occasional groan, grunt and sigh. At night his sobs would echo through the house and everymorning you could find him trembling in his sleep, his face tear stained and set on a permanent frown.   
The party arrived at the burial sight and silently gathered around the minute grave. Death at any point in a person's life was heartbreaking but to see life be taken from someone so young seemed like a cruel trick, a malicious game of some sort.   
The burial commenced and all watched, mutely, as the little white box was lowered into the ground. Deep within them, they all hoped a miracle would happen and little Nora would spring out of her cofin and back into their lives, but no such miracle happened and the box came to a hault with a silent but heart wrenching thud. No one could find the right words to say within them so Iris bravely stepped forward and began to sing.

"Wise men say. Only fools rush in. But I can't help, falling in love with you," she sang with a longing to hold her baby in her arms again and poured her heart into each and every sung note letting it echo in the wind so that her love was carried on to all four corners of the world. Barry intertwined his fingers with hers as he stepped forward and joined her in song.

"Shall I stay, would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you," he sang with truth, of how his love for Nora was beyond his control and it was the strength of this very love that made him want to live on and fight all the wrong in the world. Nora and Joe came forward and joined their voices with that of their children.

"Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes, somethings...are meant to be." They sang of completion and how Nora brought an element into their lives they didn't know was missing. She blessed them by uniting their families and creating new bonds that have changed and would continue to change their lives forever. The rest of the funeral party that consisted of Cecile, Henry, Jenna, Wally, Kevin, Linda (who had been forgiven after much apologising even though she had no control over what she was doing), Caitlin, Cisco, Patty, the Wells Triplets and Eddie joined in on the song and together they formed a symphony of voices that in their own rights told a story about baby Nora and together painted a picture of how much she was loved...

"Take my hand, take my whole life too. But I can't help, falling in love with you. But I, can't, help. Falling in love, with, you."

 


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRAND FINALE  
> 😭😭😭😭😭

* * *

[Six years later] 

 

Iris finished placing the candles on the cake when a gust of wind sent her curls flying behind her.

 

"Come on you too. You know I don't want you running around the house." she said and the mini cyclone slowed before it completely faded. In the middle of it all stood her perfect little bundles of joy filled energy.

"Why aren't you two outside with your friends?" she asked as they both took a seat opposite her on the island.

 

"We wanted to tell you something mommy," Dawn said, her wild hair mirroring that of her mother. She looked across at her mother but kept her eyes down, a sign (Iris knew) that she was nervous. Iris looked from her daughter to her son and Don gave her a meaningful look confirming her suspicions that Dawn was the one with a story to tell and Donovan was simply there to offer his sister moral support.

 

The twins have been inseparable since birth and their opposing personalities made their bond unbreakable. They completed eachother, balancing out eachothers traits and that made them eachothers best friend. The sound of the garage door opening announces Barry's arrival and Iris smiles at how in sync they are. She was just looking for an excuse to get Dawn alone.

 

"Donovan why don't you go and see if daddy needs help with the groceries?" she instructs and getting the hint he quietly slides down the high chair and zooms out.

"Be careful!" she called out after him but he was already gone. Iris rounds the island and takes a seat next to baby Dawn, wrapping her arms around the little person. In a soft voice she asked, 

"So my little ray of sunshine. What did you have to tell me?"

 

"I had a bad dream." Dawn whispered and Iris brought her daughter onto her lap for a hug.

 

"Aww honey. That's alright, it was just a dream. Nothings going to hurt you. Daddy and I will always keep you safe," Iris reassured her and even then, five years later, a Nora sized part of her heart still ached a little when she made that promise.

 

"I know that but this dream just felt different. It felt real. It felt like it happened before," Dawn persisted.

 

"What happened before?" Barry queried as he walked into the kitchen and placed some grocery bags on the counter.

 

"The bad dream that Nora had," Iris answered, looking up at him concerned.

 

"Oh no, my princess had a bad dream?" Barry dramatised as he took the seat Dawn was previously in.

 

"Do I need to have another talk with the Sandman?" he asked, in a playfully serious tone and Dawn chuckled.

 

"No daddy. It's fine. Mr. Sandman didn't give me this dream. I did." 

 

"What do you mean princess?" Barry asked, echoing Iris's confusion. 

 

"Well it's a dream I always have on my birthday I just never remember it. Till now." she explained while she played with a lock of her hair. 

 

"Baby, tell mommy and daddy everything. What happens in your dream?" Iris asks. 

 

"Well. When it starts I'm at a place I don't know in the middle of no where and there's fluffy clouds everywhere. I have big white wings with pretty feathers and a pretty white dress. Then I'm sleeping on a cloud and looking down into a hole with lots of water and mommy and daddy are in the water. So I reach in to touch you and I fall in. Don was looking down at me and he tired to catch me but I was falling too quickly. When I'm falling, it doesn't feel like I'm falling into a dark hole. It feels like I'm falling into the sun cause everything is so bright that I have to close my eyes. Then Smash! I hit the floor and that's always when I wake up." she explained leaving her parents speechless.

 

Barry is the first one to regain his composure so he takes Dawn from Iris and carries her towards the sliding glass door that leads to the back yard. 

 

"That's not a bad dream baby, it's a good one. So don't be scared OK?" he assures her and she nods before asking, 

 

"How is it a good dream daddy?" Barry thinks about his answer for a while. 

 

"One day, when you're a little bigger than you are today mommy and daddy will tell you the story of how they met and then we'll explain why its a good dream. For now all you need to know is, that the dream is telling you that you're a special little girl," he finally said. 

 

"Now run along, Don was with aunt Patty and I'm sure she'd love to see you," he added. Dawn's face lit up and as soon as her father put her down she rushed out to join the party. Barry went back to the kitchen and, not surprisingly, found it completely empty. 

He went in search of his wife and found her in their bedroom staring wide and teary eyed at two photos in her hand. 

 

She looked up at him as the tears streamed down her face and incredulously declared, 

 

"It's her." 

 

Barry made himself comfortable on her bed and looked at the pictures in her hand. One of them featured the twins on their fourth birthday. They were hugging eachother and smiling brightly at the camera. The other he recognized as the picture from the locket he had given Iris in Star City on the night of the book launch. A younger, more naïve version of himself stared back at him with a care free smile and on his back rested a cheerful Nora. The resemblance hit him immidiately he couldn't breathe as he looked back and forth between the two photos. The girls were identical. The same searching eyes, the same untamed hair, the same heart warming smile. 

 

"Dawn is Nora." he breathed out and Iris nodded with her eyes closed against the flow of tears. 

 

"It all makes sence now," she sobbed. 

"How she called us mommy and daddy, the connection she had with our parents, the feeling we had, like she was apart of us. She was ours from the start, she just hadn't been born yet," Iris explained. 

 

"So she was an angel waiting to be reborn. She was our daughters soul that had fallen by chance. That's why she was made of energy. And now she's..." 

 

"Here with us." Iris cut him off. 

"I carried her Barr. I grew Nora inside me for nine months. We've been raising our little girl this whole time," she added as she remembered the feeling of the twins kicking inside her. Iris had found out she was pregnant one month after they lost Nora and her children helped her find the will to live again but Nora's memory was still a wound she had to live with. And now here she was, finding out that their little girl had been there all along. All the birthdays where her and Barry had visited her grave without the twins. All the sunshine filled days at the park. Their kids day at school and their first teeth. Their wedding. In all those moments they wondered what it would have been like if Nora had been there. Now they knew, she was, and suddenly they saw those moments in a new light. 

 

"Iris, she saved us." Barry realised out loud. "Our daughter saved our lives. I've been dying of guilt all this time, thinking that maybe if I'd been a little stronger, or if we'd just taken that monster out the first time that, that..." Barry broke off as the realisation sunk in. 

 

"We don't have to be guilty anymore Barr. She came back to us. Our baby came back." 

Barry smiled through the tears before embracing Iris who returned his hug with just as much warmth and happiness. They shared a quiet moment as they thanked the universe for bringing her back to them and for giving them a second chance with her. 

 

The couple made their way outside to join their family and friends as they celebrated the twins fifth year of life. As the crowd sang "Happy Birthday" and the twins blew out the candles everyone cheered at how far they'd both come. In their hearts, Barry and Iris shared a secret celebration of their own. A celebration of life and second chances. A celebration because for the first time since that dreadful night they finally knew the answer to every question they had regarding their loss. Somethings in life weren't ment to be explained. They're simply tricks of fate. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Tricks of Fate comes to an end. Thank you again for reading, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it and hope I was able to take you a fun journey.  
> Catch ya on the next fic 💖
> 
> XOXO  
> 😘😘


End file.
